Les Métamorphoses du coeur
by Mel036
Summary: Ou : La lumière percera. Suite du tome 6, vue par les yeux de Minerva McGonagall... Chapitre 10 en ligne ! Bientôt sur vos écrans, la seconde partie des Métamorphoses du Coeur !
1. Coup dur

**Les Métamorphoses du coeur**

**Ou : Et la lumière percera …**

**Chapitre 1 -Coup Dur-**

Minerva McGonagall se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar. Depuis deux mois, elle refaisait le même toutes les nuits. Elle se sentait coupable de la mort du professeur Dumbledore et n'arrêtait pas d'en rêver.

L'horloge sonna deux heures du matin.

Minerva se recoucha et essaya en vain de se rendormir. Aujourd'hui débutait la rentrée des classes. Les élèves allaient arriver par le Poudlard Express et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le discours de début d'année n'allait pas être prononcé pas le professeur Dumbledore. Faute de réussir à dormir, Minerva se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que le parc de Poudlard éclairé par la pleine lune. Elle scruta l'horizon et se demanda où pouvait bien être Rogue à cette heure-ci. Tout était de sa faute. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner de l'avoir fait prévenir. Harry la croyait-elle coupable, lui aussi ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé de lui dire où Dumbledore et lui étaient partis ce soir-là ? La croyait-il indigne de confiance ? Le coeur de Minerva se serra. Jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur de Dumbledore pour diriger Poudlard. Il avait toujours eu l'entière confiance des élèves et à peine deux heures après lui avoir succédé, on la lui refusait déjà.

Minerva aperçut une grande silhouette noire bouger près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Elle eut encore plus de chagrin en pensant à ce que devait ressentir Hagrid. Il était une des personnes les plus dévouées à Dumbledore et lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à se remettre de sa mort brutale. Son regard se brouilla et elle se détourna de la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait même pas réussi à trouver des professeurs pour enseigner la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin et Tonks avaient dû se dévouer, deux jours auparavant, après qu'elle leur eut confié sa détresse. Mener Poudlard et s'occuper de l'Ordre du Phénix lui paraissait une tâche impossible à surmonter. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment le professeur Dumbledore y était arrivé.

Minerva se recoucha, tout en pensant à l'époque où elle n'avait pas d'autres préoccupations que celle d'assurer ses cours et de s'occuper de la bonne marche de la maison Gryffondor.

Gryffondor… sa maison allait lui manquer… En tant que directrice de Poudlard, elle se devait d'avoir autant d'affinités pour Gryffondor que pour Serpentard… chose qui lui paraissait inconcevable. Elle n'avait jamais voulu favoriser sa maison, mais elle avait toujours détesté la mentalité des Serpentard, et cela dès le début de ses études à l'école de sorcellerie.

Tout en pensant aux années passées, Minerva s'endormit.

Un rayon de soleil filtra par les rideaux et la réveilla, cinq heures plus tard. Elle se hâta de se préparer et descendit vérifier que tout était bien en ordre pour la rentrée. Elle aperçut Hagrid, qui remontait l'allée centrale du parc.

- Madame la directrice !

Minerva continua son chemin jusqu'aux serres, partie du château réservée à la botanique.

- Madame la directrice ! Professeur McGonagall !

Minerva sursauta. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'Hagrid s'adressait à elle. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au titre de « directrice ».

- Oui, Hagrid ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le garde-chasse.

Hagrid avait les yeux gonflés et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Pourtant, remarqua Minerva, il était là, fidèle à son poste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, malgré son moral qui était au plus bas.

- Trois Sombrals se sont blessés dans la forêt. Il ne pourront pas tirer les diligences, professeur.

Un premier problème se posait déjà, et l'année n'avait pas encore commencé…

- Et bien… commença Minerva, à la recherche d'une solution. Les préfets rejoindront le château à pieds. Ils sont assez responsables pour cela. Je demanderai à Tonks et Lupin de les accompagner. Ils arrivent eux aussi par le Poudlard Express.

- Très bien professeur, répondit Hagrid.

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la forêt interdite.

A dix heures, après son tour d'inspection, Minerva envoya un hibou à Tonks, lui demandant de bien vouloir escorter les élèves jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, après la descente du train. Ensuite, elle réunit tous les autres enseignants dans la salle des professeurs pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps, et leur parler de la nouvelle année qui était sur le point de commencer.

- Le ministère m'a laissé les rênes de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Il ne souhaite pas intervenir dans la bonne marche de l'école mais nous a aidés à concevoir une protection sans précédent autour du château.

- Avez-vous trouvé de nouveaux professeurs ? demanda Flitwick.

- Oui. Ce sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous connaissez déjà le professeur Lupin...

L'ensemble des professeurs acquiesça.

- Et Nymphadora Tonks enseignera la métamorphose, ajouta Minerva.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter et ne souhaitant pas discuter de ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année précédente, Minerva libéra ses collègues.

Elle monta dans son bureau et y resta enfermée toute l'après-midi, tantôt regardant par la fenêtre, tantôt observant le professeur Dumbledore qui dormait dans son cadre. La journée était très ensoleillée et le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, mais Minerva n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Elle préférait de loin rester à broyer du noir dans son bureau, plutôt que de se promener dans le parc. Pourtant, dès que son regard parcourait la pièce, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas y rester une seconde de plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'univers du professeur Dumbledore et de s'accaparer ce qui n'était pas à elle. Tous les objets en argent étaient à leur place habituelle et le perchoir de Fumseck n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les enlever. Jamais elle ne réussirait à en déplacer un seul. Elle restait donc là, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, à ressasser son chagrin et sa tristesse.

- C'est dommage de ne pas profiter du beau temps, dit une petite voix derrière elle.

Minerva sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore s'était réveillé et l'observait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La vue de Dumbledore dans son cadre la déprima plus qu'autre chose. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé ce moment. Elle avait toujours voulu croire que Dumbledore était immortel. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… Elle s'était vue vieillir alors que lui n'avait pas prit une ride… Il l'avait toujours impressionnée et cela depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… pourtant cela remontait à plus de cinquante ans. Elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard, elle était en première année… Dumbledore enseignait la métamorphose… C'était sa matière préférée et celle dans laquelle elle avait toujours excellé, d'après le professeur Dumbledore. Dès le premier cours de métamorphose elle avait su que c'était sa voie. Dumbledore leur avait fait tellement de magnifiques démonstrations… Elle l'avait, depuis ce jour, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ces cinquante années, elle les avait presque toutes passées à ses côtés et elle l'admirait comme jamais elle n'avait admiré quelqu'un, surtout un homme…

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que tout finirait comme ça.

Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps de quelques mois et le sauver de cette mort tragique. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le prévenir… Et aussi lui dire combien elle le respectait et l'admirait, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer et qu'elle regrettait amèrement.

- Professeur… dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute du cadre et vienne reprendre sa place.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une étudiante implorant son professeur… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait seule au monde.

- Pourquoi rester ici à broyer du noir ? demanda Dumbledore.

En effet, elle se sentait affreusement malheureuse.

- Je ne pourrais jamais... dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Jamais quoi faire ? demanda Dumbledore.

Elle savait qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Jamais m'occuper de Poudlard…

- Allons, allons, Minerva, vous savez très bien que vous en êtes parfaitement capable, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu douter de vous un seul instant…

Ses paroles touchèrent Minerva, mais elle était encore trop démoralisée pour réussir à croire en elle.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de notre siècle, si ce n'est aussi du siècle précédent.

- Vous me flattez. Mais vous êtes aussi une sorcière puissante. Si si ! ajouta-t-il en voyant la moue dubitative de Minerva. Il faut avoir confiance en vous. Poudlard a eu des directeurs moins talentueux.

Son regard se posa sur quelques portraits qui ornaient le mur. Minerva rougit. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait confiance en elle, mais elle sentait son moral remonter légèrement, bien qu'il soit encore quelque part dans les cachots du château.

- Je crois qu'il va être l'heure du festin, dit Dumbledore.

En effet, les élèves allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rendormit, où du moins, fit très bien semblant.

Minerva se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau. Mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard pour son premier « véritable » jour en tant que directrice.


	2. Face au destin

Voici le chapitre 2, mais je ne posterai la suite que la semaine prochaine.

Une petit review ferait plaisir, mais ça vous le savez déjà...

**Chapitre 2 -Face au destin-**

- Professeur McGonagall, qui s'occupe de la cérémonie de Répartition ? demanda Hagrid qui venait de faire irruption dans le Hall, suivi des premières années.

La cérémonie de la répartition ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Normalement c'était au directeur adjoint de s'en occuper, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore désigné. Elle hésitait encore entre Mme Chourave et le professeur Sinistra…

- Laissez Hagrid, je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle finalement.

Hagrid lui laissa les élèves et partit rejoindre sa place dans la grande salle. Minerva regarda les premières années et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chaque année ils avaient le même air terrorisé. Ils se retrouvaient transportés à Poudlard et ce lieu immense les impressionnait. Elle le savait, elle aussi était passée par là…

Comme chaque année, elle les conduisit dans une petite pièce et leur annonça qu'ils allaient être bientôt répartis dans les maisons de Poudlard.

- Cette maison sera pour vous une seconde famille, expliqua-t-elle. Si vous vous conduisez bien, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison, sinon, vous lui en ferez perdre.

Elle connaissait son discours par cœur… cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle le récitait… mais aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois.

Elle amena ensuite les élèves jusqu'au choixpeau magique, et, machinalement, appela tous les noms se trouvant sur sa liste.

Elle appréhendait la suite… elle appréhendait le discours qu'elle allait devoir prononcer avant que le festin ne commence. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'elle était à la hauteur… Oui mais en ce moment, il dormait dans son cadre, alors qu'elle était ici, face aux élèves. Elle sentait des centaines de regards braqués sur elle… la nouvelle directrice. « Voyons c'est absurde, se dit-elle, leurs regards ont toujours été braqués sur moi pendant la cérémonie de la répartition ». Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était différent aujourd'hui… leur façon de la regarder était différente…

Elle rangea le choixpeau et alla s'asseoir au centre de la table des professeurs. Elle frissonna en s'asseyant à la place du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle regarda la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves s'étaient tus et attendaient le signal du discours, ou celui du repas.

Minerva les observa et se leva. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Elle rassembla tout son courage et se lança.

- Une nouvelle année commence. J'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux en ces temps mouvementés. Je compte sur les anciens élèves pour veiller sur les plus jeunes.

Minerva fit une pause. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile, elle l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois.

-Nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux professeurs. Vous connaissez déjà le professeur Lupin, qui a accepté de reprendre sa place en tant que professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal… Et le professeur Tonks, qui enseignera la métamorphose.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment.

- Bien, je crois que le festin peut commencer.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et Minerva se rassit, soulagée. Elle scruta les tables, pour dénombrer les élèves manquants.

Bien sûr, Malefoy n'était pas là. Ce traître répugnant avait suivit le chemin de son père… Minerva était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était en train de réduire ses pommes de terres en véritable purée. Son regard passa jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle. Miss Patil n'était pas là non plus. Elle et sa soeur avaient quitté l'école à la fin de l'année précédente. C'était bien sûr une erreur… elles étaient autant en danger à l'extérieur qu'à Poudlard, où des sorciers expérimentés pouvaient les protéger.

Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps à la table des Gryffondor. L'absence de Fred et George se faisait cruellement ressentir. Plus de rires, plus de farces… Seamus Finnigan n'était pas revenu non plus. Mais ils auraient pu tous être absents, cela lui était égal… Harry au moins, était revenu. Elle se surprit d'en avoir douté. Elle avait toujours veillé sur lui, même si elle avait souvent fait preuve de sévérité. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer plus d'une fois au cours de ces six dernières années et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle s'empressa de détourner le sien et le plongea dans les profondeurs de son assiette. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que la soirée se termine et qu'elle puisse quitter cette place qui l'étouffait. Elle se sentait véritablement de trop. Hagrid, qui était assis à sa gauche, s'en aperçut et se pencha vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien Hagrid, ce n'est pas grave… ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Minerva ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître… elle aurait voulu pouvoir se métamorphoser, prendre sa forme d'animagus et s'éclipser discrètement…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien, continua Hagrid.

- Merci Hagrid, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait plus si les encouragements lui remontaient le moral ou le lui rabaissaient. Tous semblaient attendre beaucoup d'elle, tous semblaient si sûrs d'elle, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout toute seule. Elle était aussi malheureuse que si une centaine de détraqueurs étaient soudain apparus dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule et elle crut s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le dîner était sur le point de se terminer. Hagrid lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, difficilement.

Enfin le festin se termina. Les préfets escortaient les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Minerva se leva, plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, attirant sur elle tous les regards des professeurs.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle contourna la chaise et sortit tranquillement de la Grande Salle. Une fois dehors, son pas fut beaucoup plus rapide. Elle marchait, elle courait presque, jusqu'à son bureau, le regard embrumé. Elle ne vit pas Harry, qui descendait un escalier, et le heurta violemment.

- Pardon Potter, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde lui posait cette question ? Avait-elle l'air si déboussolée que ça ? « Apparemment oui » se dit-elle.

- Tout va très bien Potter, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour traîner dans les couloirs.

Elle le contourna, sans attendre sa réponse, et reprit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Harry la regardait, moitié ébahi, moitié intrigué.

Minerva ne se retourna pas. Elle sentait, bien sûr, son regard sur sa nuque, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit son bureau, elle s'y enferma, alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Alors quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Minerva garda le silence, son regard dans le vide.

- Minerva pour l'amour du ciel ! Cessez de faire cette tête de chien battu sinon je vais regretter de vous avoir nommée comme directrice adjointe !

- Vous avez raison, c'était probablement une erreur, souffla-t-elle. Je ferais mieux de partir.

- Evidemment que non, répondit-il simplement. Vous vous doutiez bien que vous alliez devoir prendre ma place un jour ou l'autre !

Minerva hocha la tête en signe de négation. Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle le pensait immortel, qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce moment. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi idiote, aussi naïve.

- Ah… Et bien de toute façon c'est comme ça, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous ressaisir ! Je pensais avoir été clair tout à l'heure ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix amicale, mais ferme.

Minerva poussa pour la seconde fois un long soupir.

- Vous avez raison Dumbledore, dit-elle finalement.

- Je sais, répondit-il malicieusement. Poudlard a besoin de vous, Minerva. Jamais je n'accepterai que quelqu'un d'autre que vous dirige cette école.

Minerva acquiesça.

- Très bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore.

Minerva resta encore longtemps assise dans son fauteuil. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée commençait à s'éteindre lorsqu'elle se leva et partit se coucher.

Dumbledore avait raison. Elle ne devait pas laisser Poudlard entre les mains du ministère. Elle devait continuer à diriger l'école, à la manière de Dumbledore, parce qu'il l'aurait voulu et parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour les élèves. Cependant, elle ne pouvait chasser sa mort de son esprit. Elle se croyait coupable, et elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, cette pensée la poursuivrait toujours.

Elle avait peur que les Mangemorts s'introduisent encore dans l'école. Ils étaient venus l'an dernier pour tuer Dumbledore, mais ne pouvaient-ils pas revenir cette année pour Harry, ou pour les autres membres de l'Ordre ?

- Non, le château est trop bien gardé, se rassura-t-elle à voix haute.

Pourtant, elle en doutait. Les Mangemorts avaient réussi à entrer alors que c'était Dumbledore en personne qui avait mis en place la protection autour de l'école. Mais prenait-elle en compte l'Armoire à disparaître ? « Sûrement que non » se dit-elle.

L'Armoire à disparaître… elle aussi elle l'avait oubliée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille les détruire le lendemain matin. Mais où se trouvait la salle sur demande ? Minerva n'en avait aucune idée.

- Cette fois, je vais être obligée de dire à Harry un peu plus de choses que « Retournez dans votre dortoir, Potter »…


	3. Quand le passé nous poursuit

**Chapitre 3 -Quand le passé nous poursuit-**

Le lendemain matin, Minerva se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour trouver Harry avant que celui-ci n'aille en cours. La Grande Salle était bondée et Minerva eut un temps d'hésitation avant d'en franchir les portes.

Cependant elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle aperçut, à un bout, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui discutaient en regardant leur emploi du temps.

- Bonjour Potter, dit-elle. Puis-je vous parler ? Maintenant !

- Euh, oui bien sûr, répondit Harry en se levant.

Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

- Rien de grave, répondit-elle, ce qui sembla rassurer Harry. A la fin de l'année dernière personne n'est allé détruire l'Armoire à disparaître. Et comme je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle sur demande, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Ah d'accord, dit simplement Harry. Et bien je vous la montre quand vous voulez.

- Disons ce soir, juste après les cours.

- Oui, professeur, mais j'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch à cinq heures.

- Et bien je vous rejoindrai à six heures au stade, dit Minerva.

- D'accord.

Harry tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Minerva put enfin respirer. Elle avait essayé de paraître ferme car elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Elle aurait voulu parler de la mort de Dumbledore avec lui, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet de conversation à aborder.

Elle retourna dans son bureau tout en vérifiant au préalable que tout se passait bien dans la Grande Salle. A peine fut-elle assise que le heurtoir magique lui annonça que Tonks souhaitait la voir.

- Bien, qu'elle entre, répondit Minerva.

- Bonjour Minerva, dit Tonks en pénétrant dans la pièce. Remus m'envoie vous dire qu'il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix demain soir.

- Demain ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, approuva Tonks.

Avec la rentrée des classes, Minerva avait complètement oublié leur combat contre Voldemort. Elle devait déjà lutter contre elle-même en se forçant à paraître plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était.

- Et puis il est aussi possible que j'aie bientôt une mission à effectuer pour l'Ordre, et je ne pourrais pas assurer mes cours pendant quelques temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Minerva. Je m'en chargerai.

En fin de compte, Minerva était plutôt heureuse de retrouver ses élèves. A peine quelques heures venaient de s'écouler depuis la rentrée, mais elle s'ennuyait déjà de ne plus faire classe. Elle aurait aimé un peu plus d'action. La réunion de l'Ordre allait briser la monotonie de ce premier jour, même si la lutte contre Voldemort semblait dépourvue de sens sans Dumbledore.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi dans le calme. A cinq heures, Minerva décida de sortir de son bureau dans lequel elle commençait à étouffer. Elle se dirigea directement vers le stade de Quidditch où elle avait rendez-vous une heure plus tard avec Harry. De loin, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les silhouettes des Gryffondor qui volaient sur leurs balais. Elle eut un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'équipe des Gryffondor serait toujours son équipe préférée.

Il restait encore trois quarts d'heure d'entraînement. Minerva alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour en attendre la fin. Elle aperçut, de l'autre côté, l'équipe des Serpentard qui y assistait, elle aussi. Même sans Drago ils passaient toujours leur temps à déstabiliser l'équipe des Gryffondor. Ils avaient perdu un leader, mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas oublié leur haine contre la maison aux couleurs jaune et rouge. Minerva fulmina de rage en les voyant. Elle se leva brusquement et alla les rejoindre à l'autre bout du terrain.

- J'enlève cinq points à tous ceux qui se trouvent ici ! hurla-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et que je ne vous revoie pas traîner ici ! J'en parlerai à votre chef de maison !

Elle put enfin se rasseoir et assister à l'entraînement après que tous les Serpentard furent partis en poussant des jurons, mais non sans oublier de décamper en vitesse.

Apparemment les épreuves de sélection des nouveaux joueurs venaient de se terminer. Il y avait toujours Harry, au poste d'attrapeur, et Ron, au poste de gardien. Les poursuiveurs étaient Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Demelza Robins. Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote avaient réintégré leur place dans l'équipe en tant que batteurs. Minerva espérait de tout son coeur que la coupe reviendrait une fois de plus aux Gryffondor. Elle avait eu la chance de la garder quatre ans dans son bureau les années précédentes, et en les voyant jouer elle constata que l'équipe était encore très bonne, même si d'excellents joueurs tels qu'Olivier Dubois, les frères Weasley ou Katie, Angelina et Alicia, étaient partis.

Les batteurs envoyaient les Cognards avec une précision largement digne de Fred et George et Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or après dix minutes de jeu tout en s'occupant de ses coéquipiers. Ron aussi s'était beaucoup amélioré. Il avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui et devenait presque aussi talentueux qu'Olivier Dubois.

Voir les Gryffondor voler avait toujours rappelé à Minerva l'époque où elle-même était dans l'équipe. Elle y était entrée dès sa deuxième année, car elle avait toujours été passionnée par ce sport. Elle avait toujours eu deux raisons de vivre : enseigner la métamorphose et le Quidditch.

En septième année, elle aussi avait joué au poste d'attrapeur et avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoler sur un balai… Son poste à Poudlard l'avait éloignée de ce sport bien qu'elle eut souvent rêvé à une carrière professionnelle… Elle regardait les Gryffondor avec envie, et avait toujours porté haut les couleurs de son équipe. Tous ses meilleurs souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire… le jour où elle était entrée dans l'équipe… le jour où, après un match acharné, elle avait pu tendre la coupe de Quidditch… le jour où ils avaient réussi à vaincre les Serpentard malgré un violent orage, finissant le match presque au corps à corps et ressemblant plus à des monticules de boue qu'à des joueurs… Tous les matchs auxquels elle pouvait assister lui rappelaient cette époque. Chaque bataille entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor lui faisait remonter le temps, et elle se sentait prise de remords à chaque fois qu'elle les punissait, car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose étant jeune.

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, Minerva était toujours assise dans les tribunes, plongée dans ses pensées. Harry la rejoignit peu de temps après s'être changé.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Oh… Bonsoir Potter, répondit-elle en revenant précipitamment à la réalité.

- Bon, euh... on y va ? demanda Harry.

- Ah, oui oui ! Bien sûr, allons-y.

Minerva se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le château, suivie de près par Harry. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu du Hall, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, dit Harry en passant aussitôt devant elle.

Cette fois, c'était Minerva qui suivait Harry. Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage et lorsque Harry s'arrêta, Minerva manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, espérant apercevoir une porte, ou quelque chose qui laisserait supposer qu'une pièce était cachée ici mais elle n'aperçut rien.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est là, dit simplement Harry. Il faut l'appeler.

- L'appeler ? demanda Minerva d'un air interrogateur.

Elle s'imaginait mal « appeler » une pièce et regarda encore une fois le morceau de mur nu.

- Oui, l'appeler, répéta Harry. Il faut penser très fort à ce que l'on souhaite et elle apparaîtra.

Minerva se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que cherchait-elle ? Le lieu où l'Armoire à Disparaître avait été cachée. Elle fit ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire et se mit à penser si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles.

- Il faut le faire en marchant, la coupa Harry. Il faut passer trois fois devant la tapisserie.

Minerva fit donc des allers-retours devant la tapisserie et se sentit terriblement ridicule. Et si la salle ne s'ouvrait pas ? Et si la salle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir pour elle ?

Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, une porte se forma dans le mur. Elle regarda Harry qui lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tourna la poignée d'une main tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant découvrir une petite pièce dépourvue de meubles, à l'exception d'une grande armoire et d'une table sur laquelle était posée une lettre.

Harry entra, s'approcha de la table et s'empara de la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et la lue d'une traite, ses yeux bondissant d'une ligne à l'autre, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. A la fin de sa lecture il ne prononça pas un mot mais tendit la lettre à Minerva.

J'ai passé une année à réparer l'Armoire à disparaître pour pouvoir faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Je ne compte pas m'en resservir après ma mission car je vais quitter l'école. Si quelqu'un cherche à la détruire, il suffira juste de lancer un maléfice de Combustion. L'armoire soeur sera détruite en même temps.

Minerva reposa la lettre sur la table.

- Un simple maléfice de Combustion ? demanda Harry.

- Apparemment oui, répondit Minerva. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cette lettre.

- C'est Malefoy qui l'a écrite.

- Oui, je sais, mais pourquoi ? demanda Minerva.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que l'Armoire serve à autre chose qu'à sa mission. Il ne veut peut-être pas que les Mangemorts reviennent à Poudlard…

- C'est possible… dit Minerva, pensivement.

- Je pense que nous aurons des réponses bientôt… Les Mangemorts ne vont pas rester inactifs très longtemps. Nous verrons bien si Malefoy est des leurs.

Minerva ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'armoire. Une seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'enflammait devant ses yeux et ceux d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle fut réduite à un tas de cendres, Minerva se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe que c'était terminé.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande en lui emboîtant le pas. Celle-ci prit congé d'Harry et descendit dans la Grande Salle, où le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi.


	4. Entre souvenir et réalité

**Chapitre 4 -Entre souvenir et réalité-**

Minerva ne resta pas longtemps au dîner ce soir-là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et préférait être seule. Elle quitta le plus discrètement possible la grande salle, en laissant entendre à Hagrid qu'elle avait un message important à envoyer à l'Ordre du Phénix, et remonta dans son bureau. Elle passa malgré elle devant l'escalier menant à la tour d'Astronomie. Le morceau de plafond qui était tombé n'avait pas encore été réparé, et tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Vingt heures venaient de sonner. Minerva était assise derrière son bureau et corrigeait le dernier devoir des deuxième année, au moment où son heurtoir magique lui annonça la visite d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Entrez ! dit-elle en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier. _

_La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra. Il portait une longue cape noire sur les épaules et avait l'air soucieux. Son visage était particulièrement ridé et ses yeux ainsi que son sourire étaient éteints._

_- Bonsoir Albus, dit Minerva en se levant. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien de grave, Minerva, répondit-il d'une voix calme malgré son air anxieux. Je suis obligé de sortir pour quelques heures._

_- Ah… très bien, répondit Minerva._

_- Je vous confie le château en mon absence, poursuivit Dumbledore. J'aimerais que vous patrouilliez dans les couloirs ce soir. J'ai déjà prévenu les membres de l'Ordre qui surveillent Pré-au-Lard._

_- Mais, professeur… commença Minerva._

_- Minerva s'il vous plait, coupa Albus d'un signe de main. Pas de questions. Je vous laisse les rênes de Poudlard. Faites tout ce qui vous semble nécessaire pour protéger le château et les élèves._

_- Quand comptez-vous rentrer ? demanda Minerva d'une voix apeurée._

_- Le plus tôt possible, je l'espère, répondit simplement Dumbledore. D'ici quelques heures si tout se passe bien._

_Dumbledore fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Albus…_

_- Oui, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant après avoir ouvert la porte._

_- Soyez prudent, termina Minerva._

_Cette fois, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore, caché en partie par sa longue barbe argentée._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit Dumbledore. C'est à vous de faire attention. Au fait, Lupin et les autres membres du Phénix vont vous rejoindre d'ici quelques instants dans votre bureau. Il y aura aussi le professeur Flitwick, Madame Chourave et Madame Bibine._

_Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore sortit sans se retourner et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui._

_Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Quelque chose allait se passer ce soir. Dumbledore le pressentait et elle aussi à présent. Elle ne savait pas où se rendait Albus, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais apparemment, Poudlard aussi était en danger. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps à s'inquiéter de la destination de Dumbledore, mais il lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit et le corps au même endroit lors d'une situation dangereuse. De toute façon, elle savait que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver…_

_- Les membres de l'Ordre arrivent, annonça le heurtoir magique._

_- Entrez, dit Minerva en reprenant ses esprits._

_Pour la seconde fois la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lupin, Tonks et Bill, suivis des autres professeurs de Poudlard, Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine._

_- Bonsoir Minerva, dit Lupin avec un faible sourire._

_- Bonsoir, répondit-elle. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a mis au courant. Nous devons patrouiller dans Poudlard ce soir._

_Personne ne répondit, mais certains approuvèrent légèrement de la tête, d'un air résigné._

_- Nous allons donc nous séparer par petits groupes. Les passages secrets sont surveillés par des enchantements, nous n'aurons qu'à nous occuper des couloirs._

_- Très bien, approuva Bill. Nous sommes sept, nous pouvons faire trois groupes._

_- Oui, répondit Minerva. Je patrouillerai avec Remus ; Bill et Nymphadora seront ensemble. Le troisième groupe sera un groupe de trois, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers les professeurs de Poudlard._

_- D'accord, dit Flitwick de sa petite voix._

_- Bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller, termina Minerva en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette._

_Ils l'imitèrent et sortirent leur baguette à leur tour._

_- Surtout n'oubliez pas, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le couloir, si vous avez un problème, utilisez les tableaux pour le faire savoir aux autres groupes._

_Bill et Nymphadora approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et partirent de leur côté, bientôt suivis par le groupe des professeurs, laissant seuls Minerva et Remus au milieu du couloir désert._

_- Ils descendent, dit Minerva en regardant les autres s'éloigner. Montons vers les étages supérieurs._

_Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils surveillaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était calme et Remus détendait de temps en temps l'atmosphère en rappelant à Minerva les natures et les causes des punitions qu'elle avait infligées aux maraudeurs, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Plusieurs fois un tableau était venu annoncer que tout se passait bien pour les autres, et qu'en bas aussi, tout était parfaitement calme et silencieux._

_Pourtant, peu de temps après, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir du sixième étage. Minerva et Remus se retournèrent brusquement et virent apparaître Ginny, Neville et Ron qui avaient l'air effrayé._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs !_

_- Des Mangemorts ! la coupa Ron. Il y a des Mangemorts dans le château._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme bêtise Weasley ? trancha-t-elle d'une voix faussement convaincue. _

_- Ils viennent de sortir de la salle sur Demande. Harry nous avait demandé de la surveiller. Nous étions devant lorsque Malefoy en est sorti… avec des Mangemorts d'après ce que nous avons entendu._

_- Très bien Ron, dit Lupin. Il faut les retrouver, tout de suite._

_Minerva se tourna vers un tableau et lui demanda d'aller prévenir les autres patrouilleurs qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans les étages supérieurs du château. Le portrait approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut aussitôt de son cadre, passant à toute allure d'un tableau à l'autre._

_Le petit groupe se hâta alors en direction de l'étage supérieur. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et arrivèrent au septième étage. Tout semblait calme à cet l'instant, jusqu'à ce que des bribes de conversation leur parviennent. Ils coururent en direction des voix et trouvèrent bientôt les Mangemorts à proximité de l'escalier menant à la tour d'Astronomie._

_Malefoy les aperçut et prévint les autres Mangemorts qui se retournèrent brusquement._

_- Fuyez ! ordonna Malefoy._

_Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent mais ne purent pas aller bien loin. Tonks et Bill venaient de surgir d'un autre escalier et ils se trouvèrent encerclés. Le combat s'engagea et Minerva aperçut Gibbon se faufiler dans l'escalier menant à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle essaya de lui lancer un sort, mais le Mangemort avait déjà disparu. _

_Minerva se lança à sa poursuite mais un sortilège mortel la frôla et elle aperçut un gros Mangemort blond qui semblait bien décidé à l'empêcher de monter en haut de la tour. Elle évita un deuxième Avada et aperçut le petit professeur Flitwick qui arrivait en renfort._

_- Filius, allez chercher le professeur Rogue ! ordonna-t-elle._

_Flitwick approuva et disparut derrière une tapisserie masquant un passage secret._

_Minerva se retourna vers son Mangemort blond et réussit à l'expédier contre un mur alors que celui-ci essayait de stupéfixer Tonks, qui combattait Amycus un peu plus loin. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait lorsqu'elle le vit se relever et se mettre à lancer des sortilèges de mort de toutes parts. Au moment où il lança un sort dans la direction de Lupin, Gibbon redescendit de la tour d'Astronomie. L'Avada ne heurta pas Remus, mais Gibbon, qui se trouvait à présent entre le Mangemort blond et le membre de l'Ordre. Gibbon fut projeté par la puissance du sortilège et atterrit un peu plus loin, mort._

_Minerva ne regarda pas longtemps le cadavre du Mangemort et se relança dans la bataille. Les Mangemorts restants semblaient prêts à livrer un combat acharné. Elle aperçut Greyback se jeter sur Bill et le mordre sauvagement au visage. Elle accourut vers le loup-garou et lui lança un maléfice qui l'obligea à lâcher sa proie, et Bill s'effondra dans une mare de sang. _

_Minerva voulut se précipiter à son secours, mais un Mangemort se mit en travers de sa route. _

_Elle engagea le combat. Plusieurs maléfices l'atteignirent au visage et l'aveuglèrent momentanément. Les sorts volaient de tous les côtés, manquant de peu les membres de l'Ordre. Le Mangemort blond était déchaîné, et Neville reçut un de ses sorts en pleine figure. Heureusement pour lui il n'était pas mortel, et le jeune Gryffondor se releva peu de temps après, déboussolé, mais vivant._

_- Impedimenta ! s'exclama Minerva au moment où le Mangemort lança un Avada Kedavra. _

_Les deux maléfices se rencontrèrent et le souffle dégagé par leur collision projeta Minerva contre un mur. Elle glissa ensuite le long de celui-ci et sentit sa tête heurter le sol dur et froid. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et remarqua qu'elle avait les lèvres ensanglantées. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, récupéra sa baguette et se releva. Il faisait noir, mais Minerva réussit à apercevoir Malefoy s'élancer dans l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. Plusieurs Mangemorts essayèrent de le suivre, mais Lupin et Tonks se mirent en travers de leur route et les empêchèrent de continuer._

_Un Avada lancé par le gros Mangemort enflamma une tapisserie située juste au dessus de Minerva et elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté. La tapisserie s'écrasa au sol, mettant le feu à quelques portraits situés aux alentours._

_- Aguamenti ! murmura Minerva en dirigeant sa baguette vers les tableaux en feu._

_Elle réussit à limiter la propagation des flammes, mais dut très vite retourner au combat. La tapisserie enflammée et les maléfices projetaient sur les murs du couloir des ombres angoissantes, mais cela permettait aux combattants de voir au moins où ils dirigeaient leur baguette._

_Minerva se lança à la poursuite d'un Mangemort qui essayait de monter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle leva sa baguette au moment où celui-ci franchissait la première marche. Le Mangemort s'entrava les pieds et s'écroula par terre. D'un mouvement de la main, elle l'envoya de l'autre côté du couloir, où il heurta violemment un mur. Une armure lui tomba dessus et l'assomma._

_Minerva sentit une douleur fulgurante entre les deux omoplates. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut un éclair vert lui foncer dessus. Sans réfléchir, elle se métamorphosa et le maléfice passa un mètre au dessus de sa forme féline, là où se trouvait sa poitrine une seconde auparavant. Le Mangemort observa d'un air ahuri le chat qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et Minerva en profita pour reprendre sa forme humaine. _

_Le Mangemort reprit ses esprits et leva sa baguette. Minerva dirigea la sienne sur une armure qui se trouvait à proximité et la métamorphosa en un lynx. _

_Le félin se jeta sur le Mangemort et le griffa au visage. Le sang jaillit de la joue de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement effrayant. Il leva sa baguette et expédia l'animal un peu plus loin. Il se releva en tremblant, le sang coulant toujours à flots de son visage, et lança un Avada Kedavra sur l'animal. Mais le maléfice mortel n'atteignit jamais l'animal, Minerva l'ayant fait disparaître d'un geste de sa baguette._

_Elle entendit des personnes passer derrière elle en courant. Elle se retourna et vit quatre Mangemorts monter dans l'escalier. Ils avaient finalement réussi à passer, mais pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper des autres Mangemorts qui combattaient toujours._

_Ceux qui n'étaient pas montés commençaient à s'enfuir. Seul le Mangemort blond ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Ses maléfices ricochaient toujours sur les murs, manquant de peu les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, craquelant la pierre, faisant éclater les armures._

_Neville fut projeté de l'autre côté du couloir par un maléfice. Il se retourna, mais son adversaire venait de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il l'avait attaqué. Neville se retrouvait maintenant devant le passage que venait d'emprunter les Mangemorts._

_Minerva tourna les yeux vers lui, afin de voir s'il allait monter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle savait que s'il le faisait, elle devrait monter à son tour. Neville ne pourrait rien faire contre quatre Mangemorts déchaînés._

_Finalement, Neville essaya de suivre les Mangemorts dans l'escalier. Avec un bruit sourd, il rebondit contre une paroi invisible et fut projeté en arrière._

_Lupin se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers l'entrée du passage menant à la tour. Il passa rapidement ses mains contre la barrière invisible et pointa sa baguette en se tournant vers les autres membres de l'Ordre et combattants alliés._

_- Ils ont bloqué l'escalier ! Reducto ! REDUCTO ! s'exclama Remus._

_Une fenêtre se brisa et Lupin reçut un éclat de verre dans le dos. Minerva, qui était la plus proche de lui, alla à son secours. Elle retira le morceau de verre, tout en surveillant les Mangemorts toujours en bas, et passa sa baguette le long de la coupure qui saignait abondamment._

_- Ca va, Remus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en apercevant le visage livide de Lupin._

_- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Attention !_

_Un sortilège du blond venait droit sur eux. Remus eut juste le temps d'écarter Minerva et de se jeter par terre à son tour._

_Minerva roula sur le sol, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Rogue surgir d'un passage secret. Le Mangemort blond l'aperçut et arrêta de lancer des sorts presque instantanément._

_Minerva en profita pour lancer un maléfice au Mangemort qui tomba contre des armures avec un fracas épouvantable, et se précipita vers Rogue. _

_- Severus ils sont…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Rogue s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite des Mangemorts, dans l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie, sans même regarder les membres de l'Ordre._

_Minerva cria à Rogue que l'escalier était bloqué, mais celui-ci passa comme si la barrière invisible venait de disparaître soudainement._

_Lupin essaya de rattraper Rogue, mais il heurta le maléfice à son tour, et comme Neville, il fut projeté en arrière et retomba durement sur le sol._

_Le Mangemort blond se releva difficilement et se remit à lancer des sorts. L'un d'eux heurta Neville en plein ventre et le courba en deux. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et il s'effondra sous son propre poids. Ginny voulut l'aider à se relever, mais un Mangemort l'en empêcha en lui lançant un Doloris._

_Un petit Mangemort essaya à son tour de monter les escaliers, mais Minerva l'aperçut et lui envoya un débris d'armure en pleine figure. Il jeta un coup d'œil effrayé dans sa direction et prit ses jambes à son cou._

_Soudain, un des maléfices du gros Mangemort fit s'effondrer la moitié du plafond. D'un mouvement de la main, le professeur McGonagall écarta Neville de la trajectoire des morceaux de pierre. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant suivi d'un bruit sourd._

_- Les pierres ont détruit la barrière invisible ! s'écria Tonks._

_Minerva s'élança alors dans le passage menant à la tour, bientôt suivie de Lupin et Tonks. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à la moitié du parcours lorsqu'ils virent Malefoy et Rogue descendre dans leur direction. Minerva, Tonks et Remus les laissèrent passer et rebroussèrent chemin à leur tour, prêts à accueillir les quatre Mangemorts qui suivaient._

_Ce ne fut pas quatre Mangemorts qui descendirent de la tour, mais trois. Apparemment, l'un d'eux avait été arrêté en haut. Minerva se jeta sur Alecto, une femme Mangemort, et lui lança un sort qui lui coupa la respiration._

_Rogue traversa le couloir en courant et cria quelque chose que Minerva ne parvint pas à saisir. Alors qu'Alecto était étendue par terre, Minerva aperçut une autre silhouette qui sortait de la poussière. Elle reconnut de loin les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes d'Harry. Il s'approcha d'un Mangemort qui lançait des Doloris à Ginny et le propulsa contre un mur. _

_Minerva voulut appeler Harry mais la femme Mangemort se releva et essaya de l'ensorceler. Minerva contra son maléfice d'un geste de la main et leva rapidement sa baguette._

_- Prends ça ! s'exclama-t-elle._

_Le sortilège rata de peu Alecto qui tourna les talons et partit en courant, les bras au dessus de la tête._

_Le peu de Mangemorts qui se battaient toujours venaient de s'enfuir à leur tour, après le passage de Rogue, laissant les membres de l'Ordre, les élèves et les professeurs seuls et désemparés. Minerva baissa sa baguette et ils se rassemblèrent tous autour d'elle, attendant les instructions._

_- Pomona, montez en haut de la tour, il doit y rester un Mangemort. Remus et Nymphadora, essayez de calmer les élèves et faites les remonter dans leur dortoir. Je veux que tous ceux qui ont participé au combat se rendent ensuite à l'infirmerie… Et essayez de trouver Potter !_

_- Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Madame Bibine._

_- Je vais essayer de savoir par où sont partis les Mangemorts, répondit Minerva en tournant les talons. Il faut aussi s'occuper de Bill, je crois qu'il est blessé._

_Alors que chacun partait effectuer les ordres de Minerva, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit par lequel étaient partis les Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la tour Gryffondor, elle aperçut des élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir avec une expression inquiète sur le visage._

_- Professeur ! s'exclama Dean Thomas. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi y a-t-il la marque des Ténèbres en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ?_

_- La marque ? demanda Minerva d'un air inquiet._

_Alors quelqu'un était mort là-haut ? Est-ce pour cela que tous les Mangemorts avaient convergé en haut de la tour ?_

_- Depuis quand y a-t-il la marque ? demanda Minerva._

_- Cela fait au moins une demi-heure, répondit Dean._

_- Une demi-heure ? répéta Minerva._

_Si cela faisait déjà une demi heure qu'elle y était, elle avait forcément dû apparaître au moment où Gibbon avait réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet._

_- Très bien, retournez dans vos dortoirs, dit-elle à l'adresse des Gryffondor. Et n'en bougez sous aucun prétexte !_

_Elle attendit que tous les Gryffondor aient franchi le portrait de la grosse dame et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall, elle aperçut le sablier cassé de Gryffondor et la montagne de rubis étalés par terre._

_- Reparo, dit-elle machinalement._

_Les débris de verre et de rubis allèrent reconstituer le sablier pendant que le cœur de Minerva tombait en mille morceaux. Pourquoi la marque des Ténèbres flottait-elle au dessus de la tour d'Astronomie ? Pourquoi Harry en était-il descendu peu après les Mangemorts alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée ? Et où était Dumbledore ? Y avait-il un lien entre toutes ces questions sans réponse ?_

_Minerva aperçut plusieurs élèves franchir les grandes portes de chêne. Ils semblaient tous très agités et complètement déboussolés. Que se passait-il donc dehors ? Il y avait aussi Ginny et Harry. Une Ginny qui tenait la main d'un Harry apparemment dans un autre monde. Il avait le regard vide et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Minerva voulut courir à leur rencontre, mais la carrure d'Hagrid apparut entre les portes de chêne._

_- Minerva, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il faut que vous veniez._

_Minerva n'aperçut pas le visage d'Hagrid, mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle savait qu'il pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour. Des larmes de peur et d'angoisse. Elle suivit Hagrid alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la poitrine, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au combat ou à la peur de ce qui l'attendait._

_Elle remarqua qu'Hagrid l'emmenait au bas de la tour d'Astronomie, mais elle préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un faible « lumos » alors qu'elle apercevait quelque chose gisant dans l'herbe. Elle dirigea le faisceau de sa baguette sur la forme noire et l'éclaira de sa pâle lumière._

_Le visage livide et cadavérique de Dumbledore apparut. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses bras en croix, un peu de sang avait séché dans sa barbe. Il était mort._

_- NOOONN !_

_Minerva poussa un hurlement déchirant et lâcha sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible que Dumbledore soit mort ce soir. Il allait se réveiller, il était juste ensorcelé. _

_Elle se laissa tomber par terre, aux côtés de Dumbledore. Elle aurait voulu l'agripper par le devant de sa robe et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Son chagrin était tellement fort qu'elle ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses mouvements. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Dumbledore et y laissa tomber sa tête, déversant chagrin, colère et peine. Elle sentait à présent ses larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues et couler sur la poitrine de Dumbledore._

_Elle releva lentement sa tête de quelques centimètres et observa le visage de son ami._

_- Non… pas lui… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_- Minerva… _

_Elle avait complètement oublié la présence d'Hagrid, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait rester là, avec Dumbledore. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés, et jamais elle avait mentionné qu'elle en partirait lorsqu'il mourrait. Alors elle resterait auprès de lui, jusqu'à sa propre mort._

_- Minerva, il faut aller à l'infirmerie._

_Elle ne répondit rien, pleurant toujours sur le corps de Dumbledore. Hagrid s'accroupit à son tour à côté d'elle et la prit par le bras. Il se mit aussi à pleurer, mais ses larmes à lui se perdaient dans sa barbe fournie. Il tira doucement le professeur McGonagall, pour l'éloigner du corps qui la consumait de l'intérieur._

_- Minerva, vous devez aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Vous êtes blessée._

_- Et lui est mort, s'écria Minerva. Je m'en fiche d'être blessée. Me soigner ne le fera pas revenir !_

_- Rester ici et mourir de chagrin non plus, répondit Hagrid._

_Minerva essuya ses yeux, regarda une dernière fois le corps de Dumbledore, mais ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Hagrid la prit dans ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait fini de déverser tout son chagrin. Il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, alors que la baguette de Minerva s'éteignait lentement. _

_Les Ténèbres envahirent le parc de Poudlard en même temps que le cœur de Minerva… et elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse._

Minerva revint brusquement à la réalité. L'espace d'un moment, elle avait été tellement ancrée dans le souvenir qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, sans même savoir où elle allait. Elle prit aussi conscience qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de sa robe. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et s'aperçut qu'il était trempé de larmes.

Elle entendit des voix provenir des étages inférieurs et se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau. Il ne valait mieux pas que les élèves la voient dans cet état, à ressasser encore et toujours le même souvenir depuis trois mois…


	5. Retour à l'Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre 5 -Retour à l'Ordre du Phénix- **

Minerva sécha au plus vite ses larmes et monta lentement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à son bureau. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges lorsqu'elle passa la porte et plusieurs portraits la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Minerva leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une tasse de thé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle venait juste de s'asseoir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle en se redressant.

La porte s'ouvrit et les portraits éveillés concentrèrent toute leur attention sur Harry Potter, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit Harry. Je…

En apercevant Harry, Minerva lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol, et le fixa d'un air ébahi.

- Je… je vous dérange ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil aux débris de la tasse et au thé qui se répandait par terre.

- Non, non, répondit brusquement Minerva en faisant disparaître la tasse cassée et le thé. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci.

- Je voulais vous parler après le dîner mais vous étiez déjà partie.

- J'avais pas mal de choses à faire, répondit Minerva avec un léger sourire forcé. Alors ? Que voulez-vous, Potter ?

- Et bien, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant, commença Harry, comme vous le savez peut-être…

- Bien sûr, affirma Minerva.

- C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit-elle.

En effet, même si elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry allait formuler sa requête auprès d'elle, elle savait qu'il souhaitait à tout prix rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle broyait peut-être du noir depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais elle était encore capable de penser quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et elle connaissait bien Harry…

- Et… alors ? demanda Harry, apparemment soulagé d'un certain point de vue.

- Nous n'avons pas désigné de chef pour l'Ordre depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore… commença Minerva en essayant de maîtriser le ton chevrotant de sa voix. Je ne peux donc pas prendre une décision seule.

- Ahh… fit Harry d'un air déçu.

- Cependant, continua Minerva, nous avons une réunion demain soir. J'en parlerai et nous prendrons une décision tous ensemble.

- Ca veut dire que vous ne vous opposez pas à mon entrée au sein de l'Ordre ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Non, pourquoi m'y opposerais-je ? demanda Minerva.

C'était vrai, pourquoi s'y opposerait-elle ? Elle savait qu'Harry avait affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom plus de fois que tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis. Et il y avait aussi cette histoire de prophétie. Cependant…

- Vous êtes peut-être majeur, Potter, mais vous n'avez pas fini vos études. Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour vous faire rentrer dans l'Ordre… mais dans le cas présent, les membres doivent se concerter.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Merci, professeur.

Minerva et Harry se fixèrent un moment, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait partir, Minerva ne savait pas si elle devait congédier Harry… Elle aurait voulu lui parler de Dumbledore, lui demander s'il savait pourquoi il était mort, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était pourtant l'occasion ou jamais…

- Bon, je vais retourner dans la tour Gryffondor… dit finalement Harry en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte. On a déjà pas mal de devoirs…

Minerva hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation et Harry se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- Potter… rappela-t-elle finalement au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Elle devait le faire, elle devait lui en parler… après tout, lui aussi avait été très proche de Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ? insista Harry.

- Est-ce que ça va avec Nymphadora ? demanda Minerva en se mordant si fortement la lèvre que le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

Finalement, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage… et elle avait reculé.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry avec un air intrigué. Ah… vous voulez parler des cours de Métamorphose ?

- Oui… oui, approuva-t-elle malgré elle.

- Ca se passe bien, répondit Harry. Tonks est excellente en métamorphose, mais vous la connaissez, elle est un peu… maladroite.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire exploser le département de Métamorphose, dit Minerva en souriant pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

- Pour l'instant on a évité la catastrophe, termina Harry d'un ton léger, en sortant du bureau. Au revoir, professeur.

- Bonne nuit Potter, je vous tiens au courant pour l'Ordre.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et le rayon de soleil qui venait d'apparaître dans le cœur de Minerva disparut derrière un épais voile de nuages noirs. La visite d'Harry venait de rendre l'heure de la réunion de l'Ordre encore plus proche.

Elle s'était toujours investie énormément dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore elle n'en avait plus l'envie. Tout le courage, toute la force qu'elle avait mis dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'étaient envolés en même temps que l'âme de Dumbledore. A quoi avaient servi toutes les missions de l'Ordre ? Chaque jour, tous les membres risquaient leur vie pour ralentir la progression des Ténèbres et finalement, leur chef, leur mentor, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps s'était fait tuer…

Les pertes étaient quotidiennes dans le camp de l'Ordre, alors que les victoires pouvaient facilement s'énumérer sur les doigts d'une main…

Il y avait déjà eu Lily et James, les Londubat, puis Sirius et enfin Dumbledore… sans compter tous les autres… Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewett, Emmeline Vance… Qui allait encore mourir cette fois ? Est-ce qu'un autre membre allait les trahir ? Peter Pettigrow ne suffisait-il pas ? Fallait-il encore que Rogue passe à l'ennemi ?

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta vigoureusement les tempes.

Pourquoi Rogue les avait-il trahis ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il été aussi aveugle ? Les Mangemorts sont tous trompeurs et hypocrites… alors pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il cru Rogue ?

- Assez de questions pour aujourd'hui… se dit Minerva en se levant de son fauteuil.

La journée du lendemain matin se passa dans le calme. Il y avait moins d'élèves que d'habitude à Poudlard et Minerva n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Pré-au-Lard était calme, le ministère et les Mangemorts aussi… mis à part le sentiment constant d'insécurité qui pesait sur la population sorcière, personne n'aurait imaginé que le pays était en guerre. Et pourtant il l'était. Une attaque pouvait avoir lieu à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Blessant, détruisant, tuant…

A 17h, Tonks et Lupin vinrent chercher Minerva, et tous trois transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

C'était la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient tenus tranquilles, aucun incident majeur n'avait eu lieu et aucune réunion n'avait été organisée dans l'urgence. Bien sûr, les membres étaient restés en contact permanent.

Quelques secondes après que Tonks eut frappé à la porte du quartier général de l'Ordre, Molly vint leur ouvrir avec un visage tendu et fatigué.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir Molly, dit Minerva en enlevant sa cape de voyage, découvrant sa robe de sorcière. Nous ne sommes pas en retard ?

- Non, non, répondit Mrs Weasley. Mais dépêchez-vous, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Ils suivirent Molly jusqu'à la grande salle de réunion où la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà assis. Minerva se mit à sa place habituelle, entre Bill et Arthur Weasley et eut un pincement au cœur en regardant la place de Dumbledore. Son grand fauteuil en bout de table était vide, et personne n'avait osé s'y asseoir.

- Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, dit Maugrey en se levant.

Les chuchotements se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alastor.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença Maugrey, il y a quelques mois nous avons perdu un chef… et un ami. Pour autant nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas voulu… Il faut continuer notre lutte, et commencer par élire un nouveau dirigeant.

- Comment ? demanda Remus. Qui choisir ?

- Je vous le demande, répondit Maugrey en se rasseyant. Il faut quelqu'un d'intelligent, raisonné, fort moralement…

- Et qui connaisse et respecte suffisamment Dumbledore pour continuer à œuvrer dans sa voie, poursuivit Arthur.

- Minerva, en fait… termina Charlie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent presque instantanément vers Minerva, qui aurait tout fait pour pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

- Oubliez ça, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à succéder à Dumbledore au sein de l'Ordre. Devoir occuper sa place à Poudlard était déjà suffisamment difficile. Maugrey avait raison en disant qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, ce qu'elle se forçait à ne pas faire (et dieu sait pourtant qu'elle aurait préféré), mais jamais elle ne prendrait la tête de l'Ordre.

- Voyons Minerva, dit Lupin, vous savez très bien que vous êtes la plus compétente et…

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez difficile de succéder à Dumbledore en tant que Directrice de Poudlard ? retorqua sèchement Minerva. Croyez-vous que c'est un plaisir de voir un ami, étendu dans l'herbe de Poudlard, mort, et de devoir se dire que la vie continue… alors qu'elle vient de s'arrêter pour lui ?

- Nous n'avons pas dit ça, Minerva, dit Maugrey soudain désorienté.

- Je ne prendrais pas la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, poursuivit-elle. Parce que je ne le veux pas, et que je ne m'en sens pas capable.

- Très bien, dit Maugrey. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne fit un seul mouvement.

- Pourquoi ne pas présider l'Ordre à tour de rôle ? demanda Arthur. Le temps que… que quelqu'un se décide ?

Minerva poussa un long soupir. Elle savait très bien qu'Arthur la visait, mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

- Pourquoi pas… tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Maugrey.

Les membres de l'Ordre approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Puisque ce problème est réglé, pour l'instant, nous pouvons poursuivre la réunion et entrer dans le vif du sujet, enchaîna Maugrey.

- Attendez, coupa Minerva. Avant de continuer, j'ai une requête.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y, dit Maugrey.

- Harry Potter souhaite entrer dans l'Ordre, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais qu'il n'a pas fini ses études, mais il est majeur.

- Mais comme vous l'avez précisé, il n'a pas fini ses études, trancha Mrs Weasley.

- Il en sait plus que nous sur Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Minerva en haussant le ton. Ils sont liés. Nous avons besoin d'Harry… et Harry a besoin de nous.

- Mais…

- Non, Molly, trancha Remus. Minerva a raison, il a parfaitement le droit d'entrer dans l'Ordre, même s'il n'a pas fini ses études.

- Harry a su faire face à beaucoup de situations dangereuses, ajouta Tonks. Autant que nous. Il a rencontré par cinq fois Voldemort ! Peu de personnes ont l'occasion de dire ça.

- Je ne m'y oppose pas non plus, répondit Maugrey. Si la majorité est pour, je crois que la question est réglée.

Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne se manifesta, et Maugrey enchaîna :

- Depuis quelques temps les Mangemorts sont assez calmes. Il faut en profiter. Nous avons repéré une dizaine d'entre eux se réunissant souvent dans une petite maison au milieu d'une forêt au nord de l'Angleterre.

- Apparemment leurs agissements sont assez louches, continua Remus. Et nous sommes presque sûrs qu'il y de cela une semaine, ils ont tué un moldu qui les avait surpris.

- En tout cas il y a eu un mort près de leur cachette, expliqua Tonks. Les autorités moldues ne savent pas de quoi il est mort… je crois que nous pouvons mettre cela sur le compte de l'Avada Kedavra.

- Et que voulez-vous faire ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Savoir ce que font les Mangemorts… et les capturer, répondit Maugrey.

- C'est peut-être juste une réunion, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Ca ne change pas le fait que ça fera une dizaine de Mangemorts en moins en train de se balader dans la nature, répondit Tonks.

- Et peut-être que l'on mettra la main sur Rogue, dit Minerva entre ses dents.

Personne ne répondit et un voile de silence tomba sur la salle des réunions.

Minerva avait cette idée en tête depuis pas mal de temps. Rogue devait payer. Si elle arrivait à supporter la vue de la place vide de Dumbledore, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait ce désir de vengeance.

Elle regarda les autres membres de l'Ordre. Apparemment c'était aussi leur désir le plus cher. De voir Rogue payer de sa vie sa trahison. Minerva retint une larme de rage et de chagrin au moment où Maugrey reprit la parole.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si personne n'a de problème avec les tâches qui lui sont confiées, la réunion est terminée.

- Quand aura lieu la prochaine ? demanda Charlie.

- Rapidement, il faut agir vite, répondit Remus. Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus et préparer un plan d'attaque.

- Vous serez avertis par hibou, dit Maugrey.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre se levèrent.

- Attendez avant de partir, coupa Tonks, il faut aussi régler le problème du lieu du quartier général. Si Rogue nous a trahis…

- Exact, dit Maugrey. Nous ne pouvons plus nous réunir au Square Grimmaurd, c'est trop dangereux.

- Nous pourrions aller au Terrier ? proposa Mrs Weasley.

- C'est un peu petit, non ? fit remarquer Bill.

- Venez à Poudlard…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Minerva, en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Le même mot se répétait en écho tout autour de la salle :

- Poudlard ?

- Oui, Poudlard, répéta Minerva d'une voix neutre. Les protections autour du château sont suffisantes. A moins que vous ne connaissiez d'autres endroits plus sûrs…

Personne ne répondit.

- Non, je crois que Poudlard sera un quartier général parfait… dit finalement Maugrey. Merci Minerva…

- De rien, répondit-elle.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant, dit Maugrey.

Minerva se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sentit que l'œil magique de Maugrey la suivait. Il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction mais Charlie lui posa une question et il ne put pas la suivre. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu la rattraper et lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu prendre la tête de l'Ordre… Quitte à être obligé de lui faire boire du Véritasérum afin de vérifier si elle était vraiment Minerva McGonagall.

Elle se hâta vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans le Square Grimmaurd. Tout lui rappelait les anciennes réunions de l'Ordre… et Dumbledore.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit dans le froid de septembre. Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne la regardait avant de transplaner. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le chemin reliant Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque aussi malheureuse de rentrer au château qu'elle ne l'avait été en allant au Square Grimmaurd.

Tout lui semblait gris, comme si les forces du Mal avaient déjà envahi la Terre, et tout lui rappelait Dumbledore. Qu'elle aille à Poudlard, au Square Grimmaurd, ou n'importe où ailleurs.


	6. Révélations

**Chapitre 6 –Révélations-**

Il se faisait tard quand Minerva poussa la porte de son bureau. Elle alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil et fit apparaître une tasse de thé.

Tout était calme dans l'enceinte du château. Une légère brise soufflait dehors et Minerva parvenait à entendre le doux bruit du vent dans les branches. Bercées par cette lente mélodie, les pensées de Minerva se perdirent au loin…

_C'était il y a plus de cinquante ans…_

_Le professeur Dippet prononçait son discours de bienvenue devant les élèves des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A côté, un étrange sorcier était assis. Il avait une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur un nez aquilin. Ses mains étaient croisées sur la table et il regardait les élèves avec un sourire bienveillant. Le regard du sorcier embrassa toute la grande salle et Minerva n'arrivait pas à détacher le sien de son visage ridé._

_Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le professeur eut un sourire amical et Minerva rougit en se concentrant à nouveau sur le directeur de Poudlard…_

_Premier cours de Métamorphose… et le professeur était le grand sorcier à la barbe argentée que Minerva avait aperçut le jour de la rentrée._

_Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et fit un sourire bienveillant aux élèves._

_- Bienvenue dans ma classe, commença-t-il. Tout au long de vos années d'étude à Poudlard, je vais vous enseigner la complexe matière qu'est la Métamorphose._

_Le professeur se tut quelques secondes, attendant des réactions. Mais un silence assourdissant régnait dans la salle et tous les jeunes sorciers étaient captivés, Minerva la première._

_- La Métamorphose n'est pas une branche de la magie à prendre à la légère. Elle peut être très subtile et dangereuse. C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous beaucoup de sérieux._

_Toute la classe frémit lorsque Dumbledore sortit sa baguette. Il fit un lent geste de la main et les flammes des bougies qui éclairaient la salle se transformèrent en papillons multicolores qui s'envolèrent aussitôt. Les élèves poussèrent des cris d'ébahissement et contemplèrent les papillons avec des yeux écarquillés._

_- A vous maintenant…_

_Dumbledore leur demanda de transformer des allumettes en aiguille et leur montra brièvement la formule._

_- Bien sûr, je doute que vous réussissiez du premier coup, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous travaillerons tout cela…_

_Minerva observa son allumette alors que la plupart des élèves avaient déjà lancé leur incantation… sans succès. Dumbledore passa dans les rangs et Minerva posa l'allumette devant elle, avant de lever sa baguette. _

_Dumbledore arriva à sa hauteur._

_- Acus Formam ! murmura Minerva en se concentrant tout son esprit sur l'allumette._

_A son plus grand étonnement, la petite tige de bois prit une couleur et un aspect métallique._

_Dumbledore s'arrêta et prit dans ses doigts l'allumette qui venait de se transformer en aiguille._

_- Etonnant… murmura Dumbledore. Dès le premier essai… Excellent Miss McGonagall. Dix points pour Gryffondor !_

Le heurtoir magique fit brusquement revenir Minerva à la réalité.

- Sibylle Trelawney souhaite vous voir.

- Sibylle ? C'est urgent ? demanda Minerva d'une voix tendue.

- Apparemment oui, répondit le heurtoir magique.

- Très bien, soupira Minerva. Alors écoutons ce que les boules de cristal ont à nous dire…

Minerva fit disparaître sa tasse de thé et rangea sa baguette au moment où la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le professeur Trelawney.

Minerva fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une odeur de Xérès envahit son bureau. Sibylle semblait extrêmement agitée et manqua de trébucher sur un de ses nombreux châles qui traînait par terre. Ses yeux, grossis derrière ses lunettes, lançaient des regards apeurés. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en s'emmêlant les bras dans ses colliers.

- Minerva, vous n'arriverez pas à croire ce que je viens de voir dans ma boule de cristal !

- Ca c'est sûr, marmonna Minerva.

- J'étais en train de ranger ma salle de cours lorsque l'envie de contempler ma boule m'a saisie, continua Sibylle sans tenir compte de la remarque de Minerva. Et vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Le malheur et la mort vont s'abattre sur Poudlard, répondit vaguement Minerva.

Sibylle sembla prise de cours. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et fixa Minerva avec ses yeux de myope.

- Vous… vous l'avez vu aussi ?

- Non, répondit Minerva d'un air singulièrement agacé. Mais c'est la même chanson à chaque fois…

- J'ai vu la mort dans ma boule de cristal. C'était parfaitement clair ! affirma Sibylle d'une voix outrée.

Minerva se tut et regarda le professeur Trelawney avec ses yeux de faucon. Elle savait que Sibylle était incapable de voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle, et donc encore moins dans sa boule de cristal… Question prédiction, Sybille Trelawney était incapable de dire s'il allait oui ou non pleuvoir en regardant un ciel noir de nuages.

Cependant, Minerva savait qu'elle devait la protéger, en la gardant à Poudlard.

En effet, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait avoué que c'était elle qui avait fait la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry. Minerva en avait été grandement étonnée, puis beaucoup moins lorsque Albus lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait des visions durant des périodes de transe involontaires, et qu'il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir après.

Les deux femmes s'observaient avec des yeux noirs, mais chacune retenait sa réplique cinglante.

- J'avais prévenu Dumbledore ! s'exclama Sibylle. S'il m'avait écouté, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé.

- Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ! répliqua Minerva d'une voix sèche. Le plus grand sorcier du monde n'avait pas besoin d'une voyante de pacotille !

- Très bien ! Très bien ! s'exclama Sibylle d'une voix suraiguë. Puisque je suis inutile, je ne vais pas rester dans cette école plus longtemps !

Elle se leva d'un bond, repoussa la chaise et se rua vers la porte. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha dans un de ses châles et s'affala par terre.

Minerva se leva et dans un moment de pitié plus que de bonté, elle alla l'aider à se relever.

- Non Sibylle, vous ne quitterez pas cette école, dit Minerva après l'avoir remise debout.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce vous allez faire ? M'en empêcher ?

- Parfaitement, répondit Minerva. Retournez à vos prédictions et laissez moi m'occuper de la direction de Poudlard.

Le ton catégorique de Minerva ne laissait aucune échappatoire à Sibylle. Elle lui lança un dernier regard courroucé, remonta un de ses châles et sortit du bureau la tête haute.

Minerva n'avait pas fermé la porte que Sibylle passa sa tête de mouche dans l'entrebâillement.

- Derrière le cadre de Dumbledore… commença-t-elle. Une lettre…

- Quoi ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Sibylle avait déjà disparu. Minerva referma précipitamment la porte et se tourna vers le portait d'Albus. Dumbledore dormait dans son cadre et Minerva se demanda s'il ne serait pas grossier d'aller le réveiller. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et contempla la pièce.

- Alors ? fit la voix de Nigellus. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je sais bien que Sibylle n'est pas une flèche en matière de prédiction et vision, mais si elle dit qu'il y a une lettre…

- Justement, murmura Minerva. La plupart des choses qu'elle dit sont fausses…

Mais Minerva s'avança quand même en direction du cadre de Dumbledore, comme attirée malgré elle… Elle tendit une main légèrement tremblante et décrocha délicatement le cadre de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Elle manqua de le lâcher en apercevant un morceau de parchemin plié et collé derrière le portait. Elle détacha la lettre et remit en vitesse le cadre de Dumbledore, soudain prise d'une envie intense de lire la lettre… Savoir que Dumbledore lui avait laissé un mot, c'était comme se dire qu'il était toujours là… à veiller sur elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et déplia à toute allure le morceau de parchemin.

_Minerva,_

_Je sais que ce début d'année a été, ou sera, difficile pour vous. Je m'excuse de ce poids que je vous ai soudainement mis sur les épaules. J'avais jeté un sort pour que, le jour de ma mort, cette lettre vienne se coller derrière mon portait. J'ai eu le temps de prévenir Sibylle, juste avant de partir avec Harry. _

_J'espère que le conseil d'administration a accepté facilement la réouverture de l'école. Comme je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer dans une lettre, j'ai laissé un message, sous la forme d'un « souvenir », dans la Pensine._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : Le souvenir se détruira de lui-même dès le moment où vous ressortirez de la Pensine._

Minerva reposa la lettre, encore toute retournée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait mourir ? Et que voulait dire la phrase _« J'ai eu le temps de prévenir Sybille, juste avant de partir avec Harry » _? Dumbledore savait-il qu'il était condamné cette nuit là ? Et s'il était au courant, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas éloigné Rogue du château ?

Minerva sentit que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans le souvenir du professeur Dumbledore. Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et alla chercher la bassine de pierre dans l'armoire.

Elle prit délicatement la Pensine et la déposa sur une table, à côté des objets argentés de Dumbledore. Une pâle lumière bleue envahit la pièce et Minerva vit un souvenir tournoyer à l'intérieur de la bassine. Elle prit sa baguette et le remua quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la Pensine.

Minerva eut l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir bougé. En effet, le souvenir de Dumbledore se passait dans son propre bureau. Les objets d'argents étaient à leur place, ainsi que Fumseck et son perchoir. Cependant, le Phénix semblait figé, ce qui était étrangement anormal pour un souvenir.

- Je vous attendais, Minerva, dit une voix derrière son dos.

Minerva se retourna brusquement, et se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Albus ? Vous… vous arrivez à me voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- La magie peut faire bien des choses, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais habituellement, dans un souvenir…

- Disons que nous ne sommes pas réellement dans un souvenir, mais plutôt dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, un monde que j'avais créé avant de mourir, pour pouvoir vous donner quelques explications. Je ne suis pas vivant, j'ai juste la possibilité de revenir l'espace d'un moment… Je suis en quelque sorte un fantôme temporaire. Après, j'irai reprendre ma place parmi les morts.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Minerva. Pourquoi pas Harry ?

- Harry sait tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Mais vous, je vous dois des explications je pense.

Minerva approuva d'un faible signe de tête, partagée entre l'ébahissement et le bonheur de revoir Dumbledore. Bonheur qu'elle savait malheureusement de courte durée.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout vous avouer, Minerva, précisa Dumbledore. J'ai confiance en vous, mais je ne voudrais pas que certaines informations tombent entre les mains des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

- Je comprends, répondit Minerva.

- Tout d'abord, je suppose que vous avez compris que ma mort était préméditée.

- Les Mangemorts sont venus à Poudlard pour vous tuer ! Ce n'était pas un accident ! dit Minerva.

- Pas dans ce sens là, Minerva. J'avais mis en scène ma propre mort.

Minerva regarda Dumbledore avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Qu… quoi ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce soir là j'étais parti avec Harry, mais je savais que les Mangemorts allaient essayer de pénétrer dans le château.

- Comment ? demanda Minerva.

- Severus.

- Rogue ! Mais il vous a tué !

- Je sais, mais Severus n'est pas un traître à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il espionne dans le camp de Voldemort, sauf qu'il y a un an… il a été obligé de faire un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi le fait de faire un serment avec l'ennemi allait déculpabiliser Rogue.

- Voldemort, pour se venger de l'échec de Lucius au Ministère, avait confié à Drago la tâche de mettre fin à mes jours… Narcissa, en pleurs, a demandé à Severus de le protéger et de finir sa mission.

- S'il a accepté c'est un traître ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Severus m'avait prévenu, poursuivit calmement Dumbledore. Il se doutait de la demande de Narcissa et je lui ai ordonné d'accepter. Plusieurs fois durant l'année scolaire, il a failli briser sa couverture en refusant d'accomplir son serment.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela est arrivé, dit Minerva.

- Le bruit courait que des Mangemorts allaient venir en renfort à Poudlard. Ce soir là, j'avais ordonné à Rogue de rester à l'écart. Evidemment, s'il s'était battu à vos côtés, il aurait brisé sa couverture. Je devais le faire prévenir dès mon retour à Poudlard. Mais...

- Mais ?…

- Cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'avais prévu. Mais grâce à vous, tout a repris le cours normal des choses.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

- Drago et les Mangemorts nous ont bloqué, Harry et moi, en haut de la tour. Je n'ai pas pu prévenir Severus. Heureusement, vous l'avez fait à ma place.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Minerva en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Tout est ma faute…

- Non, Minerva. Vous avez sauvé la couverture et la vie de Rogue, et Drago n'est pas devenu un assassin…

- Mais vous vous êtes mort ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que leur vie vaut plus que celle du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Je…

- Est-ce que leur vie vaut plus que la votre ? Pas à mes yeux ! laissa échapper Minerva dans un sanglot.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Pour la première fois depuis que Minerva était entrée dans la Pensine, il semblait pris de court.

- Vous avez toujours fait plus que tout le monde dans la lutte contre Voldemort, poursuivit-elle après avoir remarqué la gêne de Dumbledore. Comment allons-nous faire sans vous ?

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien, répondit Dumbledore en retrouvant le sourire. J'ai confiance en vous et en les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il faut laisser le temps à Harry…

- Et si Rogue vous avez menti ? C'est un excellent Occlumens ! Vous pensez qu'il trompe Voldemort, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce n'est pas l'inverse ! Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une mise en scène de _sa_ part…

- Non, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore, toujours sur le même ton calme. Il m'a sauvé la vie aux vacances dernières… et pour cela, j'ai dû lui confier un secret qui ne doit jamais arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort. Et croyez moi, si Severus était du côté des Mangemorts, il m'aurait trahi sur ce secret et Voldemort ne m'aurais jamais laissé en parler à Harry quelques mois plus tard…

Devant l'air dépité et malheureux de Minerva, Dumbledore se reprit :

- Je voudrais pouvoir vous en parler, sincèrement Minerva, mais ce n'est pas votre quête. Ce secret concerne Voldemort, et seul Harry peut faire quelque chose.

- Vous l'avez confié à un ancien Mangemort…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Minerva. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu me soigner et les dernières chances de vaincre Voldemort seraient mortes avec moi…

Minerva fixa Dumbledore mais ne savait plus quoi dire… Elle se sentait écrasée sous le poids des révélations qu'il venait de lui donner. Rogue qui, apparemment, n'était pas un traître… un secret connu de deux personnes à ce jour, mais qui est essentiel pour tuer Voldemort… la quête d'Harry… une mort orchestrée…

- Mais pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela, Albus ? demanda Minerva.

- Parce que vous allez avoir besoin de Rogue, et que vous seule pouvez convaincre les membres de l'Ordre qu'il est de votre côté.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Ils vous font confiance. De plus, en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, j'estime que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi vous avez obtenu une promotion du jour au lendemain… J'espère que ce que je vous ai dit va vous aider à supporter les jours et mois prochains…

- Ca je n'en suis pas si sûre… murmura Minerva.

- Je vous conseille de contacter Severus au plus vite. Il attend votre signal. Vous pouvez le faire dès ce soir.

- Il sait que vous m'avez prévenu ?

- Oui, je lui avais dit, répondit Dumbledore. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Oui, est-ce qu'Harry va avoir besoin de mon aide ?

Dumbledore eut un étrange sourire, signe qu'il s'attendait à cette question.

- Tout dépend d'Harry maintenant… C'est à lui de choisir s'il veut vous confier son secret. Mais je crois que c'est vous qui aurez besoin de lui…

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La pièce devint floue et bientôt, l'actuel bureau de Minerva réapparut. Elle se sentait complètement déboussolée. De plus, elle n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire la dernière phrase de Dumbledore. Et pourquoi celui-ci avait-il coupé la communication aussi vite ? Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer… Elle venait de perdre la dernière occasion de le faire. Cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise… elle s'était inquiétée de la culpabilité de Rogue et d'un secret qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas, alors qu'elle avait beaucoup d'autres choses à dire à Albus.

Et maintenant, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le faire…


	7. Aveux et Omissions

**Chapitre 7 –Aveux et Omission-**

Minerva prit la bassine de pierre et remarqua que le souvenir avait disparu. Il venait de se détruire, comme l'avait expliqué Dumbledore.

Elle ouvrit la porte du placard et prit soin de ranger la Pensine à l'endroit où elle l'avait prise. Maintenant, elle devait contacter Rogue… elle avait rêvé de ce moment, où elle se retrouverait face à ce traître… sauf que ce n'était pas un traître…

Minerva se forçait à se convaincre de cela, même si elle savait que seule une discussion avec son ancien élève et collègue lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. C'était un excellent Occlumens, mais s'il était vraiment du côté de Dumbledore, il devait être rongé par le remord de l'avoir tué. Remord qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

Mais comment contacter Rogue ? Envoyer un hibou ou utiliser le réseau de cheminées était beaucoup trop risqué. Il ne lui restait plus que son Patronus… Un Patronus extrêmement faible depuis quelques temps. C'était pourtant la seule solution.

- Spero Patronus ! s'exclama Minerva en sortant sa baguette.

Une forme argentée sortit de sa baguette. La licorne, plus transparente que d'habitude, se tourna face à Minerva.

- Je veux voir Rogue d'urgence, uniquement Rogue, murmura Minerva en caressant la tête de la licorne.

L'animal légendaire frappa le sol de son puissant sabot de diamant, en signe d'acquiescement, puis fit demi-tour et partit par la fenêtre dans un galop rapide.

Minerva rangea sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle espérait voir Rogue très rapidement. Elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée d'un geste de la main, car elle savait que Rogue ne pouvait atteindre Poudlard que par le réseau de cheminées. Transplaner aurait été beaucoup trop risqué.

Dumbledore lui avait en quelque sorte demandé de pardonner à Rogue, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle aurait préféré se tuer plutôt que de porter la main sur Dumbledore et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Rogue avait pu faire une chose pareille.

Ses explications avaient intérêt à être meilleures que celles d'Albus à ce sujet.

Les flammes du feu prirent soudainement une couleur verte, signe que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à apparaître. Minerva se releva et s'approcha de l'âtre, prête à accueillir Rogue, la main serrée autour de sa baguette… au cas où.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un tourbillon de flammes, Severus Rogue apparut au milieu de la cheminée.

Minerva ravala sa réplique sèche en le regardant de plus près. Son visage était creusé et très pâle. Il avait énormément maigri, ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'arrogance et de supériorité et de profondes cernes témoignaient de sa fatigue.

- Severus… commença Minerva en l'aidant à sortir de l'âtre.

- Bonsoir Minerva… Je suis désolé de vous déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Vous avez vu Dumbledore ?

Minerva approuva d'un faible signe de tête et fit apparaître une chaise pour Rogue. Severus s'assit en tremblant et à ce moment-là, Minerva comprit qu'il était toujours de leur côté.

- Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Que s'est-il passé du côté des Mangemorts après la mort du professeur Dumbledore ?

Rogue leva les yeux vers Minerva.

- Je pensais qu'il serait plus difficile de vous prouver mon innocence… enfin, ma fidélité à l'Ordre. Je suis coupable, j'ai tué Dumbledore.

Minerva ne répondit rien mais s'assit à côté de lui. Elle attendait beaucoup des paroles de Severus. Il avala sa salive et continua :

- Comment allez-vous depuis…

- Ca va… je… je supporte, répondit Minerva en détournant son regard brusquement baigné de larmes.

- Mal… devina Rogue. Je le remarque, même sans l'Occlumancie, Minerva.

- C'est ma faute, avoua Minerva. Si je ne vous avais pas prévenu, ce soir là… Nous n'en serions pas là…

- C'est mon crime, Minerva, coupa Rogue en posant sa main sur la sienne et en la pressant doucement. Pas le vôtre.

- Comment me persuader que ce n'est pas ma faute ? Je dois rester à l'écart de la quête d'Harry dont je ne connais pas l'objet. J'ai toujours été présente aux côtés d'Albus… mais il ne m'a pas confié son secret.

- Il le voulait, Minerva. Mais il savait qu'en le faisant, il allait vous condamner. Le seigneur des Ténèbres traque déjà Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi le cas pour vous. Il vous aurait empêché de parler par tous les moyens…

- Mais Voldemort ne sait pas que vous connaissez son secret ?

- Non, répondit Rogue. Mais plus il y a de personnes au courant, plus cela risque d'arriver à ses oreilles.

- Qui connaît ce secret ? demanda Minerva.

- Potter, moi, et peut-être Slughorn…

- Horace ?

- Dumbledore pensait que Slughorn avait deviné. C'est en partie de sa faute si le seigneur des Ténèbres est presque immortel. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès et il est rongé par les remords.

- Le secret concerne l'immortalité de Voldemort ? demanda Minerva.

- Je ne peux rien dire de plus, se rattrapa Severus.

- Très bien… soupira Minerva. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort d'Albus.

Rogue se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, tout en racontant les événements récents.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a récompensé pour avoir réussi à tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Mais il a puni Drago.

- Il ne l'a quand même pas…

- Il l'a torturé, coupa Rogue. Et il l'oblige à rester près de lui, tout le temps.

- Mon dieu… soupira Minerva en se levant à son tour.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres a confiance en moi maintenant, et je ne suis plus obligé de supporter cet imbécile de Pettigrow. Je pourrai mieux communiquer avec l'Ordre à présent.

- Je m'occuperai de les prévenir à la prochaine réunion.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Rogue.

- On a remarqué des Mangemorts se baladant dans une forêt d'Angleterre. Un moldu a été tué.

Rogue poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle bande d'incapables… C'est le groupe d'Avery. Ils ont choisi une cabane au fond d'une forêt comme lieu de réunion…

- On va attaquer prochainement, expliqua Minerva d'une voix lasse.

Rogue la regarda fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre… Si tout doit finir par la mort d'un membre de l'Ordre…

- Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir, Minerva, dit Severus. Ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Evidemment qu'il y aura des morts, mais il ne faut pas comparer avec Dumbledore.

- Je sais, répondit Minerva. Mais j'ai peur.

- Vous ? demanda Severus avec un sourire, ce qui était aussi rare que d'en trouver un sur le visage de Minerva. Surtout en ce moment. Je sais ce que c'est, poursuivit-il. Je m'en veux à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur…

- Voldemort complote-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Minerva pour changer de conversation.

- Il veut lancer les géants sur l'Irlande. Et récupérer Sibylle Trelawney. C'est sa seule chance d'écouter la prophétie en entier.

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir.

- Oh non… il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sibylle est tellement naïve et inconsciente ! Elle risque d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

- Elle est en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle parte.

- Je vais veiller là dessus, répondit Minerva.

Rogue arpentait toujours la pièce et semblait réfléchir. Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi à lui pardonner. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était convaincue que Severus était toujours de leur côté. Cependant, de par son air tendu lorsqu'il avait parlé des plans de Voldemort, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Voldemort ne se doute pas de notre attaque ? demanda Minerva.

- Non, et les Mangemorts non plus, la rassura Rogue. De toute façon, ils n'oseraient jamais aller avouer à leur maître qu'ils se sont fait repérer par l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté. Avec un plan correct, vous réussirez à les piéger.

Rogue avait toujours son air tendu. Il se tourna lentement vers Minerva, hésitant.

- Qui est le nouveau chef de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Minerva d'une voix sèche.

- Vous avez refusé ? devina Rogue.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est moi qui ai conseillé à Dumbledore de vous choisir pour sa succession, avoua-t-il.

Minerva le regarda, interloquée, et incapable de prononcer une parole.

- Bien sûr, Dumbledore a tout de suite approuvé, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre… Ils ont besoin de vous, Minerva.

Ces paroles venaient de Rogue, l'assassin involontaire de Dumbledore, et Minerva n'osa répondre la même chose qu'aux membres de l'Ordre. Elle ne voulait pas inculper Severus et lui faire de la peine. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

- Je comprends, dit Rogue. Il faut que je vous dise…

Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une série de coups fut frappée à la porte.

- Minerva ! C'est Remus, c'est urgent !

Minerva lança un regard terrifié à Rogue qui fouillait fébrilement dans sa poche. Il en sortit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et se précipita vers l'âtre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée au moment même où le corps de Severus disparaissait dans les flammes…

- Les membres de l'Ordre viennent d'arriver à Poudlard ! s'exclama Remus.

- Pardon ? demanda Minerva. Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause des Mangemorts qui sont cachés dans…

- Le groupe d'Avery ?

- Oui… Mais comment le savez-vous ? demanda Remus avec un air interloqué.

- Peu importe, répondit Minerva. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils ont capturé un couple Moldu. Ils comptent le tuer au lever du soleil. Sacrifice de magie noire, ou je ne sais quoi…

Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la pendule qui affichait minuit passé.

- Mais c'est dans à peine sept heures ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant quand on s'est vu tout à l'heure ?

- L'Auror qui espionnait là-bas vient de prévenir Maugrey à l'instant. Heureusement, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas encore quitté le quartier général.

- Très bien, où sont-ils ? demanda Minerva.

- Ils attendent dans le Hall.

- Allez les rejoindre et dîtes leur de monter au septième étage. La salle sur demande, quelqu'un connaîtra peut-être.

- En face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Lupin eut un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Minerva.

- Minerva, commença-t-il, vous parlez à quelqu'un qui a passé sa scolarité à vous semer, la nuit, en plein milieu de Poudlard !

- Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être des rats… Les rats n'essayent pas de mettre le feu à la réserve de balais des Serpentard…

- La carte du Maraudeur est parfois très utile… et heureusement ! On faisait déjà perdre suffisamment de points à Gryffondor de jour !

- Cette manie de provoquer Severus… dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Lupin fronça les sourcils en entendant Minerva appeler ce traître par son prénom, et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux arrêter là la conversation.

- Dépêchons-nous ! dit-elle. Ou ces pauvres Moldus…


	8. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

J'attendais des reviews, elles sont arrivées, alors voilà le chapitre 8…

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite !

**Chapitre 8 –Tel est pris qui croyait prendre-**

Minerva et Lupin se quittèrent devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lupin prit un passage secret et se hâta d'aller prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre, tandis que Minerva prenait la direction de la salle sur Demande.

Le couloir du septième étage était, par chance, désert. Apparemment, aucun élève n'avait décidé d'enfreindre les règles et d'aller se promener cette nuit-là.

Minerva repensa à Harry. Il faisait maintenant partie de l'Ordre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller le réveiller. Une excursion au beau milieu de la nuit était beaucoup trop dangereuse… Pourtant, Minerva savait qu'Harry avait échappé aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort plus d'une fois.

Minerva fit apparaître la salle sur Demande et fut soulagée d'y trouver une gigantesque table entourée de nombreuses chaises. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée et il y avait plusieurs détecteurs de magie noire, ainsi que des flacons remplis de potions.

Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par les membres de l'Ordre, eux aussi émerveillés devant la salle de réunion.

- Dépêchez-vous ! grogna Maugrey. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !

Les membres de l'Ordre prirent place autour de la table et attendirent les explications et instructions.

- Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, commença Maugrey, un espion m'a prévenu que la troupe de Mangemorts avait capturé deux moldus.

- Il faut agir, maintenant ! répondit Mr Weasley, choqué par la nouvelle.

- C'est bien ce que l'on compte faire, dit Tonks. Notre plan n'est pas tout à fait au point, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre deux Moldus.

- Et quel est le plan ? demanda Arthur.

- On va envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur, qui nous donnera le signal pour attaquer, expliqua Maugrey. Il faut vérifier que les Mangemorts sont tous au même endroit… sinon nous allons nous faire encercler.

- Minerva ? demanda Tonks. Pourriez-vous vous en charger ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire…

- Et la suite du plan, c'est quoi ? demanda Remus.

- On va encercler la maison, expliqua Tonks. Il faut que l'on soit prêt à attaquer dès le signal de Minerva.

- J'allais oublier, Minerva, coupa Maugrey. Il faudrait que nous sachions exactement où sont les Mangemorts et ce qu'ils font.

- Autrement dit, je dois entrer dans la maison ? acheva Minerva.

- Oui, approuva Maugrey. Sauf si la pièce dans laquelle ils sont regroupés donne sur l'extérieur…

- Ce qui est très peu probable, Alastor, répondit Minerva.

Maugrey Fol-Œil acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et les moldus ? demanda Kingsley. Il n'est pas dangereux de les laisser au milieu du combat ?

- Je pourrai toujours essayer d'éloigner les Mangemorts, dit Minerva. Et j'enverrai mon Patronus vous prévenir.

- Si c'est possible, oui, répondit Maugrey. Ne vous faîtes pas repérer… Pas d'initiative personnelle !

- Je sais me battre, Alastor, dit Minerva d'une voix froide. Et nous ferions bien d'y aller, non ?

- Allons-y ! répéta Maugrey en se levant. On va sortir de Poudlard et transplaner par groupes de trois ou quatre.

Minerva fut la première à quitter la salle sur Demande. Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley la suivaient de près. Kingsley les renseigna sur le lieu de réunion des Mangemorts, et une fois sortis de l'enceinte du château, ils purent transplaner après s'être assurés que personne ne traînait dans les parages.

Minerva fut surprise d'atterrir dans une forêt qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres étaient gigantesques et pas très accueillants au premier coup d'œil, et il faisait assez sombre.

D'autres groupes de membres de l'Ordre se matérialisèrent tout autour d'eux. Au total, ils devaient être plus d'une vingtaine. Au loin, une faible lumière parvenait d'une minuscule maison bâtie au centre d'une petite clairière.

- Minerva, la maison est sans doute agrandie par la magie, expliqua Kingsley à voix basse, alors que Maugrey faisait signe de se disperser.

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête et prit sa forme d'animagus. Son pelage foncé et sa discrétion féline la rendaient presque invisible. Elle se glissa entre les arbres et se rapprocha de la demeure des Mangemorts. La lumière s'intensifia et Minerva atteignit bientôt la petite cabane en bois. Des bribes de conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles. Par chance, du bois était entassé sur toute la longueur de la maison. D'un bond, Minerva escalada le tas de rondins et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, mais il n'y avait personne. Minerva sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, par chance entrouverte. Elle savait que les Mangemorts étaient stupides, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'ils l'étaient à ce point.

Elle poussa un bâtant d'un coup de patte et entra sans bruit. Les voix des Mangemorts venaient, apparemment, du couloir. La porte de la pièce n'était pas fermée et Minerva put sortir sans reprendre sa forme humaine.

Le couloir était immense et donnait sur de nombreuses portes. Minerva repéra de la lumière sous l'une d'entre elles. Avant de s'en approcher, elle vérifia si aucun Mangemort ne risquait de lui marcher sur la queue, mais le couloir était désert, lui aussi.

Minerva réussit à entrebâiller la porte d'un coup de patte. Les voix lui parvenaient clairement, et elle put saisir la conversation. Les Mangemorts étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce, autour d'une table où deux Moldus étaient attachés, bâillonnés et endormis. Comme personne ne semblait décidé à sortir, Minerva reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette… Prête à attaquer au cas où elle se ferait repérer.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la dizaine de Mangemorts. Il y avait Avery, bien sûr, mais aussi Bellatrix et sa sœur, ainsi qu'Alecto, Dolohov, Amycus et d'autres qu'elle avait eus comme élèves.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Dolohov.

- Les membres du Phénix se tiennent tranquilles ces temps-ci, répondit Bellatrix. Evidemment, sans leur chef, ils doivent être perdus.

Quelques Mangemorts se mirent à rire et Minerva sentit monter en elle une bouffée de colère.

- Quels sont les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Alecto.

- Moins fort ! la reprit Bellatrix. Il veut celle qui a fait la prophétie.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Sibylle Trelawney ! grogna Avery. S'il réussit à la capturer, il pourra peut-être fouiller dans son esprit et retrouver la prophétie.

- Et comment compte-t-il la capturer ? demanda Amycus d'une voix dubitative. Elle ne sort pas de Poudlard.

- Tu crois que Poudlard va rester ouvert encore longtemps ? ricana Bellatrix. Deux directeurs tués en moins d'un an… ça devrait être suffisant.

Le sang de Minerva se glaça dans ses veines et sa respiration devint difficile.

- Il veut tuer Minerva McGonagall ? demanda Narcissa.

- Il t'a confié cette mission ? interrogea Alecto avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Non, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix sèche. Il veut le faire lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû demander à Rogue ! répondit Dolovoh en riant.

- Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de la convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs, répondit Bellatrix.

Dolohov éclata de rire.

- Elle ne le fera pas, se reprit-il. Surtout après la mort de Dumbledore.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Parce que tu crois que le Maître n'a pas d'arguments persuasifs ? dit-elle d'une voix sèche. C'est en partie de sa faute si Dumbledore est mort… C'est elle qui a prévenu Rogue.

Quelques Mangemorts se mirent à ricaner. Minerva sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Une fois McGonagall morte, ou de notre côté, Trelawney sera au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! termina Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- McGonagall est faible depuis la mort de son cher Dumbledore. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ses sentiments la rendent vulnérable… Quand je pense que Dumbledore disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus puissant que l'amour…

- Ils sont tous aveuglés par leurs sentiments… approuva un Mangemort.

- Cela a conduit Dumbledore à sa perte, et cela conduira McGonagall à sa perte… répondit Bellatrix.

- C'est de sa faute si Drago a été puni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'exclama Narcissa. Si elle n'avait pas prévenu Rogue…

- Dumbledore serait peut-être toujours en vie, et Drago serait mort… termina Bellatrix d'une voix froide. Ne soit pas aveugle, elle nous a rendu un grand service…

Minerva ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Tout était de sa faute… même les Mangemorts le disaient. Drago avait été puni, Albus tué, et Severus devait supporter les acclamations du camp adverse pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas voulu… De plus, Voldemort voulait Sibylle et elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait pouvoir empêcher cela… Elle était la seule à savoir pour Rogue et le plan des Mangemorts… Mais elle allait être tuée. Bellatrix avait raison. C'était soit trahir Dumbledore, soit mourir. Le choix de Minerva était fait, et son avenir tracé…

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir… Aller prévenir les autres, mais elle était pétrifiée. Pétrifiée par ses remords, pétrifiée par une angoisse qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus…

- Elle ne rejoindra pas nos rangs ! s'exclama Dolohov. Nous la connaissons tous, pas la peine de se voiler la face !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut-être très persuasif ! trancha Bellatrix.

- Je n'en doute pas, Bella, mais elle ne trahira pas Dumbledore ! Elle préférera encore mourir !

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! ricana Bellatrix. On est en plein mélodrame !

Bellatrix passa devant les Mangemorts en riant, et s'approcha des corps des Moldus. Elle sortit sa baguette et les observa longuement.

- Pas maintenant, Bella, dit Narcissa en la regardant d'un œil inquiet.

- Je sais Cissy, mais il manque quelque chose, non ?

- Un couteau, un athamé, je l'ai laissé dans l'autre pièce, répondit Dolohov.

- Va le chercher ! aboya Bellatrix.

Dolohov émit un grognement sourd, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les ordres de Bellatrix, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Minerva fut prise d'un mouvement de panique. Elle devait partir d'ici en vitesse avant de se faire repérer. Elle rangea sa baguette et voulut se métamorphoser. Sans succès. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa forme féline, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait perdu son pouvoir d'animagus !

Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette que Dolohov avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte. Il se figea de surprise, ce qui laissa à Minerva l'occasion de lui envoyer un stupéfix en pleine poitrine. Mais elle savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Déjà la dizaine de Mangemorts arrivait en courant, baguettes levées. Une voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de s'enfuir, mais elle était pétrifiée.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana Bellatrix en sortant du rang. Quand on parle du loup !

- _Incarcerem !_ s'exclama Narcissa.

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent les poignets de Minerva.

- _Accio Baguette !_

Sa baguette magique sauta de sa main et alla tranquillement rejoindre celle de Bellatrix.

- Je crois que vous êtes en mauvaise posture, professeur, dit Bellatrix.

Minerva ne put que lui envoyer un regard glacial plein de haine et de dégoût.

- Cette fois ça ne marchera pas ! s'exclama la femme Mangemort. Je ne risque ni retenue, ni perte de points, ni devoirs supplémentaires…

- Amenez-la à l'intérieur, ordonna Avery en montrant d'un signe de tête la pièce qu'ils venaient tous de quitter.


	9. Sacrifice

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et je précise que quelqu'un va mourir ! J'en dit pas plus sur ma fic pour l'instant... Rendez-vous tout en bas.

****

**Chapitre 9 -Sacrifice-**

Alecto prit Minerva par le bras et la poussa violemment à l'intérieur. Minerva remarqua que les deux moldus étaient allongés sur une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. C'était un couple d'une trentaine d'années, et la femme semblait enceinte. Minerva crispa les poings et fut prise d'un profond dégoût envers les Mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des anciens élèves, ou des camarades de classe. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'ils deviendraient comme ça. Mais ils étaient Serpentard…

- Et si nous l'ajoutions au sacrifice ? demanda Dolohov.

- Non, grogna Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la voir avant de la tuer.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient… répliqua Narcissa. De toute façon elle doit mourir ?

- On a des ordres, Narcissa ! trancha Avery.

- Pourquoi on ne le prévient pas ? questionna Alecto. Il serait très heureux de savoir qu'on a réussi à capturer Minerva McGonagall.

Bellatrix et Avery semblaient hésiter. Apparemment, déranger leur maître en plein milieu de la nuit semblait leur poser un problème.

- Je ne sais pas… On peut toujours essayer, suggéra Avery.

Bellatrix approuva d'un faible signe de tête. Pour la première fois, Minerva remarqua de la peur sur son visage. Mais Minerva aussi était terrorisée. Voldemort allait venir… elle n'avait pas peur de lui, en tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Il allait peut-être la tuer, mais la mort devait sûrement être préférable à la culpabilité... Elle savait que, morte, elle serait enfin en paix… la conscience tranquille.

Pourtant, une voix dans sa tête lui disait de se battre. La même voix que celle qui lui avait ordonné de s'enfuir. Elle _devait_ se battre. Pour sauver Sibylle, pour sauver Poudlard, pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix… pour aider Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard… elle allait mourir.

Bellatrix s'avança au milieu des Mangemorts avec un air terrorisé et anxieux. Elle aurait sûrement tout donné pour que quelqu'un d'autre soit à sa place. Elle découvrit sa marque des Ténèbres et posa sa baguette dessus.

- Maître ! appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Nous avons capturé un membre de l'Ordre… Minerva McGonagall.

Un tourbillon d'air se forma à côté de Bellatrix. Celle-ci s'écarta, et Lord Voldemort apparut au centre de la pièce.

Voldemort se tourna lentement vers Minerva. Le cri de terreur qu'elle aurait voulu pousser resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Son visage était émacié, ses traits creusés et il avait l'allure d'un serpent. Ses pupilles formaient deux fentes noires et son nez était quasi-inexistant. Il avait perdu toute son éblouissante beauté. Il n'était plus humain.

- Surprise, Minerva ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Minerva ne répondit rien, mais ne put qu'arborer un air dédaigneux devant la personne qui avait demandé à un adolescent de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Dumbledore n'était _pas_ le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! siffla Voldemort.

- Si, il l'était, cracha Minerva.

- Les chats ne mangent pas les serpents, répondit Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Pour ces paroles dénuées de sens, tu seras punie… _Endoloris !_

Un hurlement emplit la pièce. La douleur était si fulgurante que Minerva mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le sien. Lorsque la douleur cessa, Minerva était étendue sur le sol, les yeux baignés de larmes, la respiration haletante. Une main invisible l'empoigna fortement et la remit debout. Elle vacilla un instant et regarda Voldemort. Il avait rabaissé sa baguette.

- Tu as de la chance, je vais te laisser le choix… commença-t-il. Rejoins-nous, et tu seras épargnée.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Minerva, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

- Je te tuerai.

Minerva ne resta rien. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être aussi crédule pour croire qu'elle allait accepter sa proposition ? Jamais elle ne rejoindrait les rangs d'un assassin. Jamais elle ne trahirait Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore est mort ! s'exclama Voldemort. Il faut tourner la page.

Minerva réfléchit quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps en lui laissant exposer sa proposition.

Voldemort la fixa et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Si tu n'avais pas prévenu Rogue… Il serait toujours en vie… murmura-t-il.

- Non… gémit Minerva, souffrant d'une douleur plus intense que celle du Doloris.

- Si ! Laisse-moi te forger la marque des Ténèbres sur la peau… et tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir de tes actes…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute… gémit-elle en sanglotant. Je ne savais pas…

- Tu ne savais pas mais tu l'as fait… continuait de siffler Voldemort. C'est arrivé, à cause de toi…

- Je ne savais pas… répéta Minerva. Je ne voulais pas !

- Il est mort à cause de toi… insista Voldemort. Comment les membres du Phénix peuvent-il accepter un assassin dans leur rang ?

- Non… souffla Minerva. Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

_« J'ai confiance en vous, murmura une voix. Vous avez sauvé la couverture et la vie de Rogue, et Drago n'est pas devenu un assassin… »_

Dumbledore ne lui en voulait pas… Mais Voldemort avait sûrement raison. C'était de sa faute. Tout le monde le savait…

Voldemort recula d'un pas et scruta Minerva droit dans les yeux.

- Rejoins-moi ! Et de notre côté, tu seras reconnue comme un héros…

Minerva ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Un héros ?_ Voldemort venait de faire une grave erreur dans son discours persuasif…

- Jamais ! dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Jamais je ne rejoindrai tes fidèles ! Je préfère encore mourir…

Une ombre passa devant les yeux de Voldemort et sa bouche se tordit comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure.

- Tu me déçois, Minerva ! rugit-il. Le marché était clair…

Il se tourna brusquement vers ses Mangemorts.

- Sacrifiez-la avec les moldus ! ordonna-t-il.

- Oui maître, murmura Bellatrix. Mais vous ne…

- J'ai des affaires plus importantes à régler, Bella, trancha Voldemort. Je veux qu'elle soit morte au lever du jour… Ne me décevez pas !

Le groupe de Mangemorts s'inclina et, sans un regard vers Minerva, Voldemort transplana.

Bellatrix resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis sembla retrouver son aplomb et son ton autoritaire.

- Dolohov, va me chercher l'athamé, Alecto, attache-là à côté des moldus !

Sans prononcer une parole, Dolohov sortit de la pièce. Alecto attrapa Minerva par le bras et sortit sa baguette.

- Pourquoi pas avec l'Avada ? demanda-t-elle. Ca serait plus rapide.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit en sacrifice ! s'écria Bellatrix.

- Bien, bien, grogna Alecto. Mais je persiste à croire…

Elle se tut devant le regard glacé de Bellatrix et allongea Minerva à côté du couple Moldu.

- Et n'essayez pas de vous métamorphoser… prévint-elle. Vous seriez morte avant d'avoir franchi la porte.

Dolohov fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, un couteau à la main. L'athamé ressemblait à une grande dague acérée avec un manche noir.

- Tu en as mis du temps, reprocha Avery.

- Je ne retrouvais plus le couteau, marmonna le Mangemort.

- Dépêche-toi de tracer le cercle, ordonna Bellatrix. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Dolohov s'exécuta et planta l'athamé dans la table qui servait d'autel. Il commença à dessiner, maladroitement et lentement, un cercle autour des trois corps. Minerva fut surprise de le voir échapper la dague à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! s'exclama Bellatrix d'une voix exaspérée. Donne-moi ça !

Bellatrix s'approcha de Dolohov, la main tendue et les sourcils froncés. Au moment où elle arriva à sa hauteur, Dolohov se retourna brusquement et lui enfonça la dague en pleine poitrine.

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement déchirant qui eut l'effet d'un coup de feu… les Mangemorts restèrent paralysés de stupeur. Le sang se mit à couler à flots, et Bellatrix s'effondra sur le sol.

La porte vola en éclats dans un fracas épouvantable et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix surgirent dans la pièce. La moitié des Mangemorts tomba sur le sol, stupéfixée. Minerva vit Dolohov se pencher sur elle et défaire ses liens. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

- Votre maladresse vous trahira un jour… dit-elle en se relevant.

- Je sais, répondit Tonks en reprenant son vrai visage.

- Mais cette fois-ci, elle a tué Bellatrix.

- Une chance, sourit Tonks.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maugrey s'approcha de Minerva.

- Les Mangemorts sont maîtrisés, l'informa-t-il. C'était du gâteau… ils étaient tous paralysés devant le corps de Bellatrix Lestranges.

- Alastor, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Minerva.

- Non, coupa Maugrey. On a vu ce qui s'est passé… ce n'est pas votre faute.

Minerva esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Ma vigilance n'était pas constante, Alastor, dit-elle. Comment avez-vous su ?

- Potter, répondit Maugrey en s'éloignant.

- Potter ? répéta Minerva. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire…

- Il nous a vu quitter Poudlard… répondit Tonks. Et il nous a suivi.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Il nous a prévenus que vous aviez été capturée par les Mangemorts. On a suivi toute la scène. Prêts à attaquer. Lorsque Dolohov est sorti, je l'ai stupéfixé et j'ai pris sa place. Vous connaissez la suite…

Minerva regarda autour d'elle. Les Mangemorts avaient tous été ligotés et les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à les transférer à Azkaban. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'ils s'échappent à nouveau ? Sans détraqueurs, la prison était une passoire.

Le corps de Bellatrix gisait toujours par terre, dans une mare de sang. La dague était enfoncée en pleine poitrine et luisait d'une couleur étrange. Bellatrix avait une expression de surprise sur le visage, et sa main était fortement serrée autour de sa baguette… qui lui avait pourtant été inutile. Elle était morte sur le coup. Minerva se surprit à avoir de la pitié pour Bellatrix. Elle avait toujours voué une adoration à Voldemort, mais cela ne l'avait pas protégée pour autant… elle en était même morte.

Les deux moldus étaient réveillés à présent. Lupin essayait tant bien que mal de les réconforter alors que Maugrey cherchait une solution pour les transférer rapidement à St Mangouste et leur faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie. La femme avait l'air terrorisé et restait murée dans son silence, alors que l'homme posait des questions à tors et à travers.

- S'ils commencent à s'en prendre aux Moldus… murmura Tonks. On n'arrive déjà pas à protéger la population sorcière…

- La guerre va être beaucoup plus dure que prévue, répondit Minerva.

- Sans Dumbledore… On ne va pas y arriver, dit Tonks.

- Deux moldus ont été sauvés… mais combien sont morts des attaques des géants et des détraqueurs, pendant ce temps ?

Tonks tourna les yeux vers Minerva. La peine et la souffrance se lisaient dans le regard des deux femmes.

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva… Je suis effrayée.

- Bien sûr que vous êtes effrayée, répondit Minerva, essayant d'adopter un ton réconfortant. Nous le sommes tous…

Les deux femmes aperçurent Maugrey transplaner avec le couple moldus. Deux personnes seraient quand même toujours en vie ce soir. Kingsley quitta le groupe des membres de l'Ordre et s'approcha de Minerva.

- Harry voudrait vous parler, Minerva, dit-il.

-------------------------

Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a vu que le personnage principal était encore bien vivant, je précise qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre avant la fin de la première partie.

Qui dit première partie, dit aussi deuxième partie (qui est déjà largement entamée au niveau de l'écriture), donc encore environ 10 chapitres avec toujours le même personnage principal.

Et il y aura une troisième partie (qui n'est pas encore écrite) avec toujours le même personnage principal,histoire de varier les plaisirs!


	10. Et la lumière percera

**Chapitre 10 –Et la lumière percera-**

- Harry ? Me parler ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il attend dehors, dit Kingsley.

Minerva attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… Mais maintenant elle en était effrayée. Si Harry avait vu toute la scène, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Allait-il croire que ce n'était qu'une vieille sorcière aigrie par les années et qui passait son temps à cacher sa médiocrité derrière un masque de sévérité ?

Minerva quitta Tonks et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa devant Alecto, qui lui lança un regard noir, et aperçut Narcissa, qui pleurait dans un coin. Elle fut prise de pitié pour la femme Mangemort. Elle avait très certainement rejoint les rangs de Voldemort sous la contrainte… De plus, il s'était servi de son fils pour punir son mari, et maintenant, sa sœur venait de mourir.

Minerva sortit de la pièce et parcourut le long couloir. Dolohov était toujours étendu par terre mais des membres de l'Ordre avaient pris soin de le ligoter. Au bout du couloir une grande porte de bois donnait sur l'extérieur.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever mais le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le ciel était noir de nuages, et quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le sol. Minerva aperçut Harry, qui faisait les cents pas en l'attendant. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit immédiatement Harry, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Que je suis aigrie ? répondit impulsivement Minerva.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ? Quelle idiote… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre pour se remettre les idées en place… Malheureusement, le plus proche était encore trop loin…

- Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je…

Il marqua une pause et la regarda avec un air interloqué.

- Vous pensez que vous êtes aigrie ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oubliez ça…

- Non, je voulais juste dire que je n'aurais pas dû vous suivre…

- Ah… Non, Potter, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Minerva, soulagée qu'il ne la voit pas comme une vielle sorcière sans talent.

- Je voulais agir plus tôt, mais les membres de l'Ordre préféraient attendre que Voldemort soit parti… expliqua Harry.

- Vous avez tout vu ? demanda Minerva, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas assisté à sa capture.

- Je suis arrivé au moment où les Mangemorts vous ont découverte…

« Raté… » pensa-t-elle.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur la souche d'arbre la plus proche.

- Le plan est tombé à l'eau à cause de moi… soupira-t-elle. Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle ! Et mauvaise sorcière, en plus de ça…

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle avec un air mêlant compassion et incompréhension.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise sorcière. Vous êtes douée et intelligente.

Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait pas et regarda Harry.

- Je n'arrive plus à prendre ma forme d'animagus, soupira-t-elle.

- Hermione m'a expliqué que ça pouvait arriver… ce n'est pas à cause de votre puissance magique, mais de vos sentiments, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

« Quelle fille intelligente, cette Hermione » pensa Minerva en souriant.

- Apparemment les capacités d'un sorcier peuvent être diminuées s'il ne va pas bien.

- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment opportun pour que ça m'arrive… murmura Minerva.

- Ce genre d'évenements se produisent généralement lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas… dit Harry.

- Et qu'on n'y est pas préparé, termina Minerva.

Harry approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Minerva l'observa. Il voulait lui confier quelque chose. Il voulait lui parler, et elle aussi le voulait. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il parut changer d'avis et avala sa salive.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Minerva le regarda avec un air faussement interloqué.

- Vous n'allez pas bien… Je suis plus que mauvais en Occlumancie, mais ça je le devine, dit Harry. Est-ce dû à la mort du professeur Dumbledore ?

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec assurance, mais Minerva sentait qu'elle lui avait coûté.

- Peu de personnes regrettent réellement la mort du professeur Dumbledore, poursuivit-il. Mais je suis convaincu que vous en faîtes partie.

- C'est ma faute, dit Minerva. Si je n'avais pas prévenu Rogue…

- Un Mangemort aurait tué Dumbledore. J'étais en haut de la tour… j'ai tout vu. Ce n'est pas votre faute et ce ne le sera jamais. C'est Rogue le traître.

- C'est arrivé si brusquement, répondit Minerva. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer…

- Je sais, coupa Harry. Mais il faut vous ressaisir ! L'amour peut-être un point fort, mais aussi une faille ! Ne laissez pas Voldemort exploiter vos sentiments comme il a failli y parvenir cette nuit !

- Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner… Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Minerva et Harry parut soudain mal à l'aise.

- Professeur… hésita-t-il. Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous mettiez dans cet état. Il faut se battre deux fois plus maintenant qu'il est parti.

- Je ne peux pas me battre… vous voyez bien ! Je n'ai pas confiance en moi, et les autres non plus.

- On a tous confiance en vous, professeur. Le problème vient de vous, pas de nous. Voldemort a raison, il faut tourner la page… Pendant tout l'été, j'ai revu la mort de Dumbledore dans mes pires cauchemars. Mais maintenant je sais que pour le venger, je dois tuer Voldemort et mettre fin à son règne. Se morfondre ne sert à rien. C'est en se battant que les choses s'arrangeront. Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que tout s'arrête après sa mort.

Minerva essuya ses larmes. Harry avait raison. Si Dumbledore s'était sacrifié, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la voir baisser les bras. C'était sa faute, cette pensée la poursuivrait toute sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait que l'atténuer en tuant le responsable du meurtre de Dumbledore et de tous les autres meurtres. Ou du moins en participant à la bataille.

- Je souhaite que Voldemort meure, reconnut Minerva. Mais je me sens inutile.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je sais que seul vous pouvez le faire. Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester à l'écart. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps ? Je ne vais pas rester là, à vous regarder risquer votre vie !

Harry prit sa respiration et humecta ses lèvres.

- C'est une quête dangereuse… commença-t-il.

Minerva le fixa intensément, bien décidée à lui prouver qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance… puisque apparemment, il lui faisait confiance. Elle devait maintenant prouver qu'elle n'avait plus peur, elle devait se montrer digne de cette confiance.

- Peu de personnes sont au courant… J'ai prévenu Hermione et Ron. Sinon, seul Dumbledore, et peut-être Slughorn le savent… enfin, le savaient.

- Et Rogue, ajouta Minerva.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Si Rogue le sait, nous sommes fichus !

- Rogue n'est pas celui que l'on croit, dit Minerva. Ce n'est pas un traître.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua vivement Harry.

Minerva le pria de se rasseoir d'un geste de la main.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous savez… et je vous expliquerai.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Tiraillé par la curiosité, il avoua tout à Minerva.

- Voldemort est immortel… pour l'instant. Cette immortalité n'est due qu'à ses meurtres. Chaque fois qu'il tue quelqu'un, son âme peut être déchirée. Il conserve ensuite une partie de celle-ci dans un objet de son choix. Si la partie d'âme qui est rattachée à son corps venait à être détruite, il survivrait quand même… car l'autre morceau d'âme reste intact.

- Voldemort a déchiré son âme ? demanda Minerva avec un air horrifié.

- Oui… en sept parties. Sept Horcruxes.

- En sept ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'est même plus vivant !

- Non… et tant qu'il reste encore des morceaux de son âme, il est immortel.

- Il va falloir que vous détruisez sept… six Horcruxes avant de pouvoir vous attaquer à la partie de l'âme qui est rattachée à son corps ?

- C'est ça, approuva Harry.

Minerva se tut. Elle était terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Terrifiée par la folie d'un homme que tout le monde avait vénéré lors de ses études à Poudlard. Cette peur de la mort l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. C'était cette peur même qui l'avait poussé à tuer, qui avait détruit son côté humain… N'étant plus un homme, il n'avait plus à craindre la mort… Mais Voldemort détestait plus la mort qu'il n'aimait la vie… Puisqu'il avait renoncé à elle pour se protéger de cet inconnu.

- C'est terrible, murmura Minerva.

- Et terrifiant, ajouta Harry.

- Mais comment… comment allez-vous trouver les Horcruxes ? interrogea Minerva. Ils peuvent être n'importe où !

- La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont placés dans des objets et des lieux symboliques aux yeux de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Le journal de Jedusor en était un, ainsi que la bague de son grand-père, que Dumbledore a détruite.

- Il en reste donc quatre…

- Dumbledore pense qu'il y en a un caché dans une coupe ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, un autre dans un médaillon de Serpentard, et le troisième dans Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

- Il en manque un…

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. On ne sait pas lequel c'est… Le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, nous étions partis chercher le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Minerva.

- Non, répondit Harry en fouillant dans sa poche. Il avait été remplacé par un faux.

Il sortit le faux Horcruxe et le tendit à Minerva. Il lui fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle prit et déplia le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et lut à voix haute.

- _Au seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire à votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R.A.B._

Minerva replia le parchemin et le replaça à l'intérieur du faux Horcruxe.

- Vous connaissez un R.A.B ? demanda Harry.

- Probablement, répondit Minerva. On sait déjà que c'est un Mangemort… et que Voldemort le connaît sous ces initiales.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudainement.

- Alors les Mangemorts doivent le connaître aussi…

- Il faut juste trouver un Mangemort assez fou pour nous donner le nom de l'un des siens…

- Par forcément, coupa Harry. RAB savait qu'il allait mourir, et il a trahi Voldemort… Si c'est un traître, les Mangemorts n'auront aucun problème à le nommer.

- Rogue… Rogue doit savoir ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Rogue est un traître, répondit Harry.

- Non, trancha Minerva. Il n'a jamais trahi et ne trahira jamais l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Il a tué Dumbledore ! répondit sèchement Harry.

- Rogue est venu me voir, Harry, dit Minerva en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et je peux vous assurer que je l'ai rarement vu comme dans cet état.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Il est rongé par les remords, expliqua Minerva. Il a accepté le serment inviolable malgré lui. Pour sauver sa couverture d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, il a été obligé de tuer le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il n'aurait pas dû accepter ! s'écria Harry. Je ne comprends pas ! Il avait le choix.

- Non, il ne l'avait pas, répondit sagement Minerva. Dumbledore lui avait ordonné d'accepter le serment, Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de le tuer. Pour sauver sa couverture, pour empêcher Drago de devenir un meurtrier…

- Drago ne serait pas devenu un meurtrier, ricana Harry. Il est trop lâche pour cela !

- Oui, mais Rogue est de notre côté !

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, répondit Harry.

- Pourtant il le faut ! Vous faisiez confiance à Dumbledore ? Vous me faîtes confiance ?

- Oui… oui, bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

- Alors croyez-moi, Rogue n'est pas un traître !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir. Minerva priait autant qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il comprenne que Rogue était toujours du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis une éternité…

- Je vous crois, professeur, répondit finalement Harry. Mais maintenant le plus dur reste à faire.

- Non, Harry, dit Minerva en souriant. Se battre ne sera pas le plus dur. C'était de se décider à se battre qui était difficile.

- Alors vous avez décidé de ne pas renoncer ? demanda Harry. Vous allez m'aider ?

- Plus que jamais… Et ça ne fait que commencer, Harry…

Le vent se mit à souffler, écartant les masses nuageuses qui masquaient le soleil…

_Et la lumière perça l'obscurité…_


End file.
